


Surprises

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Series: Salvation [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blizzard sucks at writing Sylvanas, Blizzard sucks at writing a lot of things actually, Character Development, Complete, Established Relationship, F/F, Fuck 8.1.5, I'm Horde but I love Jaina so fucking much, Post-B.O.D., Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: Sequel to How it Ends. Jaina Proudmoore has found happiness where she least expected it, with Sylvanas Windrunner. As their relationship grows, the two must overcome their own challenges as they discover new things about themselves and each other that threaten to destroy their relationship from within.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Go read How It Ends first. This story can be somewhat standalone, but it works muuuuuch better if you read the first story to see how these two crazy lovebirds actually began their relationship.
> 
> With that out of the way, before I go into more notes about the story, let me say how much I appreciate everyone who read How It Ends, because that meant the world to me. It's even more impressive given that I posted the whole story at once, meaning I figured it would get quickly buried and bounced off the front page by new and continuing stories. So thank you, again, to everyone who found the story and read it. <333
> 
> Okay, time for actual story notes. Like How It Ends, Surprises takes place after the Battle of Dazar'alor (btw, can I just say what a fucking amazing raid it is? My guild is 2/9M, 9/9H and about to start prog on Jadefire. We've been having so much fun and I think I would put Jaina in my top 5 favorite bosses. Incredible fight.). I've also included some spoilery stuff from 8.1.5 and put my own twists on it for the purposes of the story. The same goes for some established stuff within the war campaign that is currently in-game, I've made some tweaks to how things played out.
> 
> Something I did with this story that made writing it more fun was writing a decent bit of it out of order, as well as writing some bits that I wanted to explore and rewrote so they would fit into the story. I had an absolute blast doing that and I was able to get just about all of my ideas to fit into the story, which I'm quite happy about.
> 
> I think that's about it. Again, if you haven't read How It Ends, I hope you do check it out before reading this, as things will make more sense and flow better and all that.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to click, I hope you enjoy. And of course, hit me with whatever feedback you have.

Jaina opened her eyes and stretched lazily. Sylvanas was spooning her, cool fingers running along her curves. She sighed softly and flipped over to face her partner.

“Hi,” she murmured.

“Hi,” Sylvanas murmured back, fingers still stroking Jaina’s body.

“Noblegarden starts today,” Jaina said. “We need to make an appearance in Thunder Bluff.”

The peace between the factions meant that the celebrations were no longer separate. Cities still held their festivities, but both factions could attend any they wished, without worry of violence.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas agreed. Her hand began to slowly move towards one of Jaina’s breasts. Chilled fingers ghosted over hot skin and she lazily brushed Jaina’s nipple with her thumb.

Jaina regarded her with half-lidded eyes. “Not sure if we have time,” she said sadly, as Sylvanas slid down the bed, moving closer and pulling the sensitive nipple into her mouth. Jaina let out a quiet moan.

“Let’s make time,” Sylvanas said, rising to her knees and pressing Jaina on her back. The banshee moved on top of her, leaning down to claim her lips in a kiss. She let her lips drift over Jaina’s jawline, towards her ear, where she sucked the lobe into her mouth, teeth grazing soft skin.

Jaina shivered and reached up to run her fingers through Sylvanas’ hair. She inhaled sharply as Sylvanas began kissing her neck. The chilled lips at her pulse point made her shiver again and Sylvanas slowly moved down to her collarbone, planting cool kisses on her heated skin.

Sylvanas arrived, once again, at Jaina’s breasts. She licked and kissed each one in turn and drew each nipple into her mouth, sucking on them until they were rock hard. Jaina let slip a loud moan that echoed in the high ceiling of her room and Sylvanas quickly reached up to clap a hand over her mouth.

Looking up from Jaina’s breasts, she whispered, “You’re going to bring us some very unwanted attention, darling.”

Jaina pointed to the ward on the door. “It’s not as if they can get in,” she said, once Sylvanas had moved her hand.

“No,” Sylvanas conceded, “but that won’t stop them from beating on the door and asking if there’s anything wrong.”

Jaina sighed. “All right,” she said, defeated. “I’ll try to make my enjoyment of you a bit less obvious.”

Sylvanas grinned wickedly and drew a nipple into her mouth, giving it a quick, soft bite while her hand tweaked and twisted Jaina’s other nipple. One of Jaina’s hands flew to her mouth and she moaned deeply, the sound mostly stifled.

The banshee continued her exploration a bit further south, licking and kissing a line down to Jaina’s pelvis and then back up, leaving light marks along her stomach. She ventured further, noting that Jaina’s hips had begun to buck towards her impatiently.

“Relax,” Sylvanas told her. “We have plenty of time before we need to be in Thunder Bluff. Don’t stress, dear.”

“You’re right,” Jaina said after a few moments. “Even if we’re late, I doubt anyone will miss us.”

“Quite right,” Sylvanas said with a smirk, finally arriving between Jaina’s legs. She sat up then, bringing Jaina’s legs with her and letting them rest on her shoulders. Jaina’s heat was directly in front of her face, but, much to Jaina’s chagrin, she ignored it. Instead, she kissed her way from the back of Jaina’s right knee, down her thigh, and finally to her sex. Once again, though, she passed it by. Jaina whimpered, rolling her hips towards Sylvanas, wanting anything—a lick, a kiss, even a cool breath—but Sylvanas had other plans.

The banshee turned to Jaina’s left leg, teeth grazing her at first, then leaving soft bites along her inner thigh. Jaina moaned softly and thrust a hand into Sylvanas’ hair, cradling the back of her head, trying to guide her just a bit closer to...

Sylvanas chuckled and moved out of Jaina’s grasp. Jaina dropped her hand, defeated. The banshee sucked on Jaina’s thigh for a few moments, then murmured, “So impatient today, darling.”

“No,” Jaina protested, “you’re just enjoying teasing me a lot more than usual.”

“Little bit,” Sylvanas replied, grinning. “I’m trying to delay engaging in Noblegarden celebrations as long as possible. I’m not terribly fond of crowds.”

“I see,” Jaina said, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

“But, completely unrelated to today’s events, I have to admit that I love it when you’re like this. I love how badly I can make you want me.”

Jaina swallowed and drew an unsteady breath. Sylvanas peered down at her.

“Does that make you uncomfortable?”

Jaina shook her head. “It just makes me want you even more. I’m completely at your mercy.”

“Right where I want you,” Sylvanas said, still grinning.

“Please, Sylvanas,” she said suddenly. Jaina noted that her voice sounded unlike her own. Sylvanas had reduced her to begging for what she wanted and, if the banshee would answer her wishes, she realized she was perfectly fine with that.

Sylvanas chuckled and teased Jaina just a bit more with chilled kisses on her lower lips before finally licking her open, drawing her swollen, hot clit into her mouth and sucking hard on it.

“Oh fuck!” Jaina cried as she covered her mouth again, this time with both hands.

Sylvanas gave a throaty laugh, Jaina’s clit still in her mouth, and the mage’s hips writhed at the sensation. Sylvanas released her clit and flicked her tongue at it, soft hits that made Jaina gasp softly into her hands. The banshee carefully slid Jaina’s legs off her shoulders then moved her hand near Jaina’s entrance, stroking her and soaking her fingers in the mage’s arousal.

Jaina trembled, beads of sweat beginning to form at her brow. She reached for Sylvanas’ hair as the banshee dipped two fingers inside her and pumped slowly, deliberately.

“Faster,” she whispered. “Please.”

Sylvanas seemed to finally be done teasing her, because she immediately acquiesced and quickened her pace. Jaina’s head fell back and she gasped, Sylvanas’ fingers curling inside her with each thrust, bringing her near ecstasy. Suddenly, she took a shuddering breath and tapped Sylvanas’ shoulder.

Sylvanas looked up in confusion and surprise, squinting curiously at her. She cocked her head to one side. “I know you didn’t come, darling.”

“Kiss me,” Jaina husked.

Sylvanas smiled and sat up. She obliged, kissing Jaina deeply, fingers still moving inside her.

“I want to see your face when I come,” Jaina whispered.

Sylvanas kissed her again, her free hand cupping the mage’s chin. Her other hand kept a steady, fast pace, wet sounds filling the silence in the room with each deep thrust.

Jaina broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to Sylvanas’. “I’m right there,” she whimpered. She slipped a hand between them and began rubbing her own clit, her considerable arousal nearly making her fingers slide off. Sylvanas’ fingers, meanwhile, continued to work their magic deep within her.

She began whispering Sylvanas’ name, pleading softly, her core aching for the release that Sylvanas was so close to giving her.

Her breath quickened and her muscles tensed and released suddenly, violently, her whole body shaking. She involuntarily closed her eyes, then opened them, gasping, and took in Sylvanas’ expression. The banshee’s red eyes were soft and loving and there was a small, encouraging smile on her lips. She seemed to be just a bit breathless with the exertion of bringing Jaina to orgasm and Jaina felt her whole body begin to tense up again, the look on Sylvanas’ face filling her with love and happiness and she cried out when her second orgasm hit her. It was less physically intense than the first, but far more emotional.

Jaina’s shoulders shook and she breathed heavily, trying to force herself to calm down. Their foreheads were still touching and Jaina looked up and pulled Sylvanas into a kiss, her tongue dancing with the banshee’s.

Sylvanas’ fingers were still inside the mage, just barely moving within, riding out the aftershocks. Jaina moved her own hand away from her clit and broke the kiss to lick her fingers. Sylvanas finally withdrew and brought her hand to her mouth to do the same. Jaina bit her lip and kissed Sylvanas again, throwing her arms around the banshee’s neck.

After a few long moments, Jaina pulled back and said, “Okay, now we should probably start getting ready.”

Sylvanas nodded but said teasingly, “I fully expect you to fuck me later, by the way.”

Jaina quirked her eyebrows and gave Sylvanas a grin. She whispered, “Oh, I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

“I look forward to it,” Sylvanas said with a chuckle as she stood. She headed to the bathroom to clean up, then got dressed while Jaina cast a portal to Thunder Bluff for her.

“I’m going to take a quick bath and meet you there,” Jaina said.

“Of course,” said Sylvanas and she gave Jaina a brief kiss before stepping through.

As Jaina drew her bath, her mind began to wander. She thought about her relationship with Sylvanas, how much she loved this woman, how much she enjoyed the banshee’s company, taking life one day at a time.

She turned somber, then. She found herself wondering if something was missing, if there was something she wanted or that Sylvanas wanted that would make their union even better than it already was.

She stepped into the bath and began washing up. She inhaled sharply when she felt an unfamiliar pang in her chest. She struggled to figure out what it was.

What could possibly be missing in her relationship that could make her heart hurt like this?


	2. 1.

When Jaina arrived at Thunder Bluff, she scanned the waves of revelers for her love. It did not take long to spot the banshee, as she was lounging at a table tucked in a corner far away from anyone else.

Jaina felt her heart skip a beat and she walked over to the breathtaking woman casually enjoying a glass of wine while observing the festivities from a safe distance.

“About time you showed up, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas said, a teasing twinkle in her eye. “You know I’m not one for crowds.”

Jaina laughed and shook her head. “I was, maybe, ten minutes behind you. You didn’t exactly suffer, Windrunner.”

“On the contrary, I’d say this was on par with that first sailing lesson,” Sylvanas teased, smirking at her. “Pure torture.”

“Oh, is that right?” Jaina said, taking a seat beside her.

“Mhm.”

“I seem to remember that lesson being interrupted when you whisked me away below deck.” Jaina gave her a wicked grin. “Was that also torture?” She stole Sylvanas’s glass and took a long drink as the banshee frowned at her. She set it down, still grinning.

Sylvanas made a show of sighing exasperatedly. “All right, I suppose you have me there.” She picked up her glass and began to take a drink from it.

“If memory serves, I think we actually had each other.”

Sylvanas nearly choked on her wine and Jaina laughed, her face flushing. “Oh, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas mused, “what am I going to do with you?”

Jaina licked her lips and gave Sylvanas a sly smile. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Sylvanas returned the smile and reached out a hand. Jaina took it and together, they sat and watched as the denizens of Azeroth took part in the Noblegarden celebrations.

***

Some time later, they had separated and Sylvanas had gone to stretch her legs, walking a few laps around the huts.

Jaina, meanwhile, was content to wander the grounds, greeting people as she went, wishing them a happy Noblegarden.

She spotted Go’el and Aggra with their son, collecting eggs. She watched them for a few moments, then scanned the various crowds, her eyes falling on other families, parents with their young children.

She smiled faintly, feeling an emptiness that she had not expected. The pang she felt earlier returned and as she realized what it meant, she swallowed hard and dropped her gaze. A cool hand slipped into hers and she gasped softly.

“Are you all right?” Sylvanas asked.

“Fine,” Jaina replied, a bit too quickly and Sylvanas peered curiously at her. Jaina felt her face grow hot under Sylvanas’ scrutiny.

Sylvanas looked away from her and glanced around the area. She narrowed her eyes, looking from family to family, and suddenly it clicked. She looked at Jaina again, who was fiercely avoiding her gaze.

Sylvanas exhaled slowly. “Proudmoore?”

Jaina still could not look at her. “Yes?” she replied, so quiet that she was not sure if Sylvanas had heard her.

There was a long pause before Sylvanas finally spoke again. “Do you want children?”

Jaina let out the breath she did not realize she had been holding and stared off into the distance. Hot tears sprang to her eyes and her lower lip trembled. She stayed silent, not trusting herself to speak and not knowing what to say even if she could.

“Jaina? Dear?” Sylvanas’ voice was quiet and the tone was different than Jaina was used to. Sylvanas almost sounded sad and Jaina felt her heart breaking.

Taking a deep breath, Jaina gathered herself and her thoughts and turned the question on Sylvanas, “Do you?”

Sylvanas chuckled lightly. “I asked you first, dear.”

Jaina turned to Sylvanas then, tears in her eyes. “I used to,” she answered honestly. “When Arthas and I were together, when I thought we would marry, I absolutely wanted children. But when he ended things and when he turned into who he became... I don’t know.” She shook her head. “I don’t know.”

Sylvanas nodded and turned her gaze back towards all the families. Jaina watched her with interest and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. Sylvanas’ hand was still in hers and Jaina squeezed it gently and led her away to an empty hut.

“So,” Jaina began softly, once they were away from everyone, “you asked me if I wanted children and I answered. What I want to know is, what do you want?”

“Simple,” Sylvanas said, her voice a bit gruff with emotion. She smiled at Jaina. “I want you.”

Jaina sighed and returned the smile, but it did not reach her eyes. “I know that,” she said gently. “What are your thoughts on children?”

“Well,” Sylvanas began, smirking, “I obviously cannot personally give you any.”

Despite the serious nature of their conversation, Jaina found herself chuckling and agreed, “You do sort of lack the equipment required to get me pregnant.”

Sylvanas chuckled as well, then turned serious. “There is always adoption. Many orphans of war I’m certain would love to be part of a family again.”

“But, do you want children?” Jaina pressed and she realized she sounded a bit desperate. She swallowed, trying to hide it.

Sylvanas regarded her with kind eyes. “Maybe,” she began, “but I know you do.”

Jaina opened and closed her mouth as she tried to formulate a response. “I... I didn’t say that...”

“You don’t have to, darling,” Sylvanas said with a smile, “I can see it in your eyes.”

Jaina felt tears coming again and she took a shuddering breath to try to calm herself. She looked down and stifled a sob. At once, she felt Sylvanas’ arms encircle her and pull her into a tight embrace. Her arms went around Sylvanas and she began to cry in earnest, sobbing into the banshee’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out. “I’m so sorry.”

Sylvanas pulled back then and tenderly grasped her face with chilled hands, searching her eyes. “What are you sorry about?” Sylvanas asked, wiping the tears off Jaina’s cheeks and giving her a sweet smile. “What could you ever have to be sorry about?”

Jaina trembled and said quietly, “I wish I didn’t want children.” She shook her head, angry at herself. “This would be so much easier if I didn’t.”

“Oh honey,” Sylvanas whispered and pulled Jaina into a tender kiss. Jaina’s arms went around her neck and they stayed locked in their embrace for a while.

Once Jaina had calmed down, she stepped back and rested her forehead against Sylvanas’ and exhaled softly.

“Sometimes, I think about what life would be like if I lived in another time or another world... where there isn’t the threat of war or monsters or... anything else that makes our world a less than ideal place to raise a child in.” She closed her eyes, still leaning against Sylvanas.

“‘Less than ideal,’” Sylvanas repeated, chuckling. “That’s an understatement if I ever heard one.”

Jaina smiled and pulled back from Sylvanas, inhaling deeply, collecting herself. “I’m not sure what to do,” she whispered.

“We don’t need to make any decisions now,” Sylvanas said. “There’s no rush.”

Jaina was hesitant to agree. “I’m not exactly getting any younger.”

Sylvanas chortled and made a show of looking Jaina up and down. “You still look good for your age, darling.”

Jaina swatted at Sylvanas. “Oh, thanks,” she said, laughing.

Sylvanas smirked at her. “Don’t mention it.”

Jaina smiled and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas’ neck, leaning in to kiss her. The banshee’s hands found her hips and then slowly slid up until they were in her hair and she sighed softly at the gentle touch.

“Someday,” Jaina said, dreamily.

Sylvanas raised a curious eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Jaina smiled softly. “Yeah.”

Sylvanas nodded. “Fair enough.”

“It’s nice to think about,” Jaina whispered. She smiled, her face flushed. “Something more to look forward to.”

Sylvanas tenderly brushed a chilled thumb over Jaina’s cheekbone, then threaded her fingers through the mage’s hair.

“I’m ready to go home, I think,” Jaina said after a few moments, stifling a yawn. “Long day.”

“Very,” Sylvanas said.

Jaina put her hands out in front of her and cast a portal back to Proudmoore Keep. “There you go,” she said. “I’ll be right there, going to say goodbye to Go’el and Aggra first.”

Sylvanas kissed her forehead and Jaina sighed softly and left the hut. She spotted Go’el, Aggra, and their son still collecting eggs and she felt a smile on her lips. She walked over and waved to get their attention, still smiling.

Go’el returned her smile and swept her into a hug. He pulled back after a few moments and Aggra embraced her as well. Her eyes fell upon their son, standing between them. She smiled and knelt so they were face to face. “I’m Jaina, a friend of your parents’,” she said by way of introduction, extending her hand.

“I’m Durak,” the child replied, shaking her hand.

Jaina beamed and said, “I’m glad to properly make your acquaintance.”

Durak smiled back and nodded at her. “Nice to meet you, too.”

Jaina stood up, still smiling, and felt the pang of emptiness that she had felt earlier. She swallowed the lump in her throat and said, “I’m heading home with Sylvanas, I just wanted to say hello—and goodbye—before leaving. I’m sorry I didn’t come over sooner, I didn’t want to intrude.”

Go’el shook his head and laughed. “I’m always happy to see you, my friend.”

“And I, you.”

They smiled again and Go’el asked with a chuckle, “Where is Sylvanas hiding?”

Jaina opened her mouth to answer when she suddenly heard her partner’s voice behind her.

“I’m right here,” Sylvanas said warmly, “not hiding.”

Go’el chuckled again and extended his hands. Sylvanas grasped them in hers and they exchanged smiles. They dropped their hands and Sylvanas reached for Aggra’s outstretched hands and gave them a friendly squeeze.

Jaina regarded Sylvanas and shook her head slightly, hiding a smile. The woman she loved always seemed to know how to surprise her. Sylvanas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, planting a gentle kiss in her hair. She turned her attention to Go’el and Aggra’s son.

“And who might this be?” Sylvanas said brightly, lips forming a grin, as she knelt before the young boy.

“Durak!” the child replied. “Nice to meet you!”

“Well, Durak, I’m Sylvanas. It’s nice to meet you, too.” They shook hands and Sylvanas stood up, taking a moment to playfully ruffle his mohawk. Durak giggled.

Jaina felt her heart swell. She fought to keep her composure, but how Sylvanas interacted with Durak had melted her completely. They could do this, she thought. They could raise a child. She felt Sylvanas’ arm wrap about her waist and felt cool lips at her temple. She wrapped her own arm around Sylvanas and leaned comfortably against her.

“Time to go,” Jaina said. She reached out her free hand and the Warchief’s family grasped it gently. Jaina smiled and nodded at them and she and Sylvanas turned and left.

They reached the hut and stepped through Jaina’s portal together.


	3. 2.

“Oof,” said Sylvanas, raising an eyebrow at their surroundings. Instead of Jaina’s room, Jaina had teleported them to the Keep’s docks. “I thought you were tired, Proudmoore.”

Jaina hopped in the boat and stood at the helm. “Never too tired for a little sailing, Windrunner,” she said, grinning.

Sylvanas just shook her head good-naturedly and joined Jaina on the boat.

***

“It’s going to be dark soon, dear,” Sylvanas said as she polished off the bottle of wine she and Jaina had been sharing, their second of the afternoon. “Might want to consider getting home.”

“Guess we should be heading back,” Jaina said in agreement. “I can’t believe how many we caught.” She surveyed the two nets worth of fish lying on the ice she had conjured to keep them fresh.

“Today was a good day,” Sylvanas said.

Jaina looked at her then. “It really was,” she said, a slight smile gracing her features. She started thinking about how Sylvanas interacted with Durak earlier and she felt happy and light. “You’re really good with kids,” she said suddenly.

Sylvanas smirked a bit. “You think so?”

“I know so,” Jaina returned, her smile widening.

Sylvanas looked thoughtful. “Does this mean that ‘someday’ might be soon?”

Jaina’s mouth opened slightly and she considered the question. She sighed gently and shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. I’m enjoying the free time we have.”

“Oh?”

Jaina nodded. “Come here.”

Sylvanas dutifully walked over to Jaina and smiled slightly upon reaching her. Jaina summoned several water elementals to speed them back to the Keep.

Sylvanas chuckled and playfully tickled Jaina’s ribs. “What happened to not being lazy?”

Jaina flinched away, laughing. “I’m making an exception,” she said.

“Uh huh,” Sylvanas said and pulled the mage close. “And why is that?” she asked, whispering in Jaina’s ear.

Jaina leaned close and whispered back, “I really, really want to get home and fuck you.”

Sylvanas’ eyes widened and she cleared her throat. “That... is quite the reason, darling.” She kissed Jaina’s earlobe and murmured, “I approve.”

Jaina felt her cheeks flush and she pulled Sylvanas into a deep kiss.

“I love you,” she said when they separated. There were unshed tears in her eyes.

“And I love you,” Sylvanas replied. She ran a hand through Jaina’s hair, then wrapped her arms around the mage, holding her close.

They stayed in their embrace until they were home. The boat came to a slow stop, gentle waves lapping at the sides. Jaina waved a hand, dismissing her elementals.

The two shared another kiss and as they disembarked, they heard a voice calling out.

“There you are!”

Katherine Proudmoore was approaching the docks. When she reached the pair, she wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulders and beckoned for Sylvanas to walk beside her. Little by little, Katherine seemed to be moving towards accepting her daughter’s partner and both Jaina and Sylvanas were grateful.

“Quite the haul, sweetheart,” Katherine said.

“Lots of fish biting this afternoon,” she said brightly. “We couldn’t keep up with them.”

Katherine chuckled. “Well, you girls caught enough for several feasts.”

They walked towards the Keep in companionable silence. When they neared the gates, Sylvanas finally spoke, “How was your day, Lady Proudmoore?”

The elder Proudmoore woman smiled slightly, turning to Sylvanas. “I actually had a rather light schedule today, just a few meetings and overseeing some routine repairs on the Keep. I wasn’t able to check in on the Noblegarden festivities, but I’m sure they were as enjoyable as ever.”

Sylvanas gave her a nod. “Good to hear,” she said. “And you would be right about Noblegarden. Your daughter and I had a fine time in Thunder Bluff today.”

They reached the entrance of the Keep and Katherine pulled her daughter close, kissing her cheek. Jaina closed her eyes, relaxed in her mother’s embrace.

Sylvanas stood slightly off to the side, letting mother and daughter have a moment. She was looking down at the ground when she suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in. She looked up and realized it was Katherine, who was wearing the slightest of smiles and giving her an imperceptible nod. She returned the smile and nodded back.

Katherine then clapped them both on their backs and gave them a soft push forward. “Go on, then. Get washed and changed and I’ll have the chefs prepare some of the delicious fish you caught.” She smiled warmly at them. “My beautiful girls,” she said.

Jaina felt herself blushing and grinning at her mother’s kind words. Every day was a small step forward for Katherine on accepting her daughter’s relationship and this seemed to be the biggest leap forward yet. Jaina grasped Sylvanas’ hand in hers and together, they ascended the stairs to Jaina’s room.

Once inside, Jaina shut the door with her foot and swept Sylvanas into her arms. “I think it’s finally happened,” she said, excitement in her voice.

Sylvanas gave her a brief kiss and turned to head to the bathroom.

Jaina felt her spirits dampen. “Aren’t you happy?” she asked softly.

Sylvanas stopped in her tracks and turned around. “Darling, you know I am. It’s just difficult because I wonder if it’s temporary.”

“I understand,” Jaina said, “but I don’t think it’s temporary. I think she realizes that there will be no one else.”

“I’ll take your word for it, dear.” She held out a hand and Jaina stepped forward and took it. “Now, let’s get clean, shall we?”

Once they had bathed and changed, Jaina and Sylvanas headed downstairs to the common room to wait until dinner was served.

Sylvanas plopped down onto a plush couch, turning so that one leg stayed on the floor while the other stretched across the cushions. She motioned for Jaina to join her. Jaina carefully situated herself between the banshee’s legs and leaned back against her chest, closing her eyes and exhaling contentedly.

Sylvanas rubbed Jaina’s arms, then moved her hands up to the mage’s shoulders and began gently massaging them. Jaina sighed softly and leaned her head back against Sylvanas’ shoulder. The banshee bent forward slightly and kissed her neck.

Sylvanas continued massaging Jaina’s shoulders for some time, until the mage relaxed completely, her breaths slow and even. Sylvanas smiled a bit and murmured, “Proudmoore?” There was no response, just Jaina’s measured breathing indicating she had fallen asleep.

Sylvanas dropped her hands from Jaina’s shoulders and wrapped her arms around the mage. She rested her chin on Jaina’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

***

“Wake up, my loves.”

Sylvanas stirred first, eyes opening slowly. “Lady Proudmoore?” she asked sleepily.

“Yes?” came the reply.

“Is dinner ready?” she asked with a yawn.

“Yes,” Katherine answered.

“Okay.” Sylvanas went to move her arms and realized that in her sleep, Jaina had interlocked their fingers. She chuckled and sweetly kissed Jaina’s cheek. “Time to get up, dear,” she whispered.

“Mm?” Jaina murmured. “Do I have to? I’m comfortable...” She made no attempt to move and instead, seemed to burrow further into Sylvanas.

Sylvanas looked up at Katherine and the two exchanged easy smiles.

“How about I fix you both plates and you can eat in here?” Katherine suggested.

“I’d like that,” Sylvanas said. She squeezed Jaina’s hands and added, “I think this one would like it, too, if I can get her to wake up.”

Katherine smiled and let slip a soft laugh. “I’ll be back soon.”

Sylvanas nodded and the elder Proudmoore woman turned and walked out of the room. The banshee kissed Jaina’s neck, then lightly nibbled her earlobe.

“Ohh,” Jaina said with a sigh. “That feels good.”

“Dinner’s ready, darling.”

“Hmm,” she mused. “I suppose I am a little hungry...”

“Your mother’s bringing us some plates so we can eat in here.”

“Oh I like that,” Jaina said, beginning to wake up a bit more. “Too tired to socialize with everyone.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “You and me both, dear.”

Jaina released Sylvanas’ hands and scooted forward, turning and swinging her legs to the floor. She stood and stretched, then sat back down. Sylvanas turned as well, setting her feet on the floor and moving close to Jaina, their shoulders touching.

“This feels familiar,” Jaina remarked, turning to face Sylvanas. The memory of the day the Alliance invaded Dazar’alor and the banshee had barely saved her from certain death at the hands of the Horde washed over her then. She had been on the deck of the ship and Sylvanas had sat next to her, surprising her with a kiss.

“It does, indeed,” Sylvanas replied.

They both looked at one another for a few moments, then Sylvanas tenderly grasped Jaina’s jaw in her hand and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

When they separated, Jaina said, “Feels like a lifetime ago.”

“We’ve come far since then,” Sylvanas added.

Jaina nodded in agreement and tucked a few strands of Sylvanas’ hair behind her ear. Sylvanas’ hand was still on her face and the banshee leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

A small smile on her lips, Jaina whispered, “I love you so much, you have no idea.”

Sylvanas grinned. “I think I have some idea.”

Jaina blushed slightly and she grinned back.

“I love you, too,” Sylvanas whispered. “So much, dear.”

“Aww.”

Jaina and Sylvanas immediately turned to the door, following the voice.

“You two are just too much,” Katherine said warmly. She entered the room with a large tray upon which two covered plates, silverware, a bottle of wine, and two glasses sat.

The color in Jaina’s cheeks deepened and she stood to walk over to her mother. She took the tray and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. She turned around and saw that Sylvanas had stood as well. She set down the tray and went back to the couch to sit down and Sylvanas joined her.

“Thank you, Mother,” Jaina said sincerely, lifting the lid on one of the plates.

“Much appreciated, Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas added.

“Of course,” Katherine replied. “Well, you girls enjoy. I’m going to go entertain the masses.” She turned to leave.

“Why don’t you join us instead?” Jaina asked suddenly, standing again. “I’ll get you a plate and you can hide—ah—eat with us.”

Katherine laughed. “I suppose everyone can make do without me for a meal,” she said. “I accept.”

“I’ll be right back,” Jaina said and strode out of the room towards the kitchen.

Katherine and Sylvanas, left alone, looked at one another and smiled briefly. “Have a seat,” Sylvanas said invitingly, patting the cushion to her left.

“My thanks,” Katherine said, walking over and sitting next to Sylvanas. She leaned back against the couch and sighed.

Sylvanas turned to regard her with kind eyes. “Everything all right?”

Katherine chuckled and closed her eyes. “I’m just slowing down a bit,” she said. “I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Sylvanas laughed slightly. “I understand completely.”

Katherine sat up then and looked at the banshee. “If I may ask, how old are you?”

“Oof,” Sylvanas said, licking her lips. “Ancient,” she answered, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Katherine tilted her head and elbowed Sylvanas good-naturedly. “Surely, you can give me a hint?”

Sylvanas pursed her lips and sighed. “Less than 1000.”

Katherine’s jaw nearly hit the floor and Sylvanas found herself grinning.

“I’m guessing you wish you hadn’t asked,” she said with a chuckle.

Katherine ignored her statement and said instead, her tone serious, “Am I right to assume that, barring some sort of disaster, this means you’ll outlive my daughter?”

Sylvanas’ smile faded and she looked at Katherine steadfastly. “I intend to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. However long that may be for the both of us.”

Katherine stared back, searching the banshee’s eyes. She sighed and nodded, then reached out to grasp both of Sylvanas’ hands in hers, squeezing gently. “I like that answer.”

“I know this is not an easy relationship for you—or others—to accept, for many reasons.”

Katherine started to speak, but Sylvanas continued.

“I’ve never felt quite as strongly about anyone the way I feel about your daughter. She’s my heart, my whole world. I love her, more than words could ever say.”

Katherine took a deep breath, swallowing the emotion in her throat. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and she embraced Sylvanas then, holding her tightly. Sylvanas returned the hug, soothingly patting Katherine’s shoulders and back. They separated after several long moments.

“I think,” Katherine began, “that you’re exactly the person my daughter needs, and I’m grateful that she found you and that she’s happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen her, in fact.”

“You’re very kind to say so,” Sylvanas said sincerely. “Now,” she said, smiling, “where is that daughter of yours with your dinner?” She thought she heard a noise then and looked to the door with a smirk. In a sing-song voice, she called, “Oh Jaina...”

“Oh, dammit.”

Sylvanas licked her lips and grinned. “You know it’s rude to eavesdrop, too, Proudmoore.”

Jaina entered with a tray that bore a covered plate of food and another glass. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Windrunner,” she said unconvincingly, “I just got here.”

“Uh huh.”

Katherine looked between the two of them, amused by the banter.

“Come sit and let’s eat,” said Sylvanas.

“Right away,” Jaina said, smiling, and sat down on her mother’s left. “Here you are,” she said, setting down the tray.

“Thank you, my love.”

Sylvanas poured the wine. She picked up her glass and Katherine and Jaina followed suit. “A toast,” she said, “to family. Past, present, and future.” She looked at Jaina on the last word and gave her an almost imperceptible wink.

“Hear, hear,” Katherine said.

Jaina said nothing, but there were unshed tears of happiness in her eyes. She nodded at Sylvanas and the three clinked their glasses and took long drinks of their wine.

For some time after, the three ate and drank and chatted about all sorts of topics. Katherine was interested in learning more about the former Ranger-General and Sylvanas was content to satisfy her curiosity. Jaina, too, was interested in hearing more about Sylvanas’ life prior to being struck down by Arthas, though she found herself hoping that the topic of her former partner would not arise.

“How did you become who you are today?” Katherine asked. Her question could have been interpreted in a number of ways, but the curiosity in her voice made it clear what she was asking.

Jaina exchanged an uncomfortable look with Sylvanas and gave a quick shake of her head that her mother could not see.

Sylvanas licked her lips and said, “That... is a tale that is a bit too gruesome to share. And one that I don’t particularly like to tell.”

Katherine nodded. “I understand. I apologize for asking.”

“It’s all right. I...” she trailed off, glancing at Jaina again. “I can give you a very condensed version.”

Jaina frowned and looked away, growing upset. She brought her glass to her lips and took a long drink.

“I’m sure you remember the former Lich King, Arthas Menethil.”

Katherine opened her mouth and closed it again. She merely nodded and reached for her daughter. Jaina flinched, then forced herself to relax as her mother grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“Well,” Sylvanas said, swallowing, “he was the one responsible for... this.” She gestured to herself on the final word, then reached for her glass. “There’s more to it than that, I would just rather not discuss it.” She drained the last bit of wine from her glass, then grabbed the bottle and poured herself some more.

Jaina was shaking faintly and tried her best to hide it.

“Arthas,” Katherine breathed. “I’ve not thought about him in some time.”

“I try not to think about him,” Sylvanas said. “It’s all in the past. I’m focused on the present and the future.”

“Understandable.” Katherine reached for Sylvanas with her free hand and she gave both women’s hands a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry for bringing it up,” she said, apologizing a second time. “Curiosity got the better of me.”

“No worries,” Sylvanas replied. “I’m happy to answer your questions... within reason.” She chuckled lightly and took a moment to glance at Jaina while Katherine refilled her glass. The mage was still shaking a bit and there were tears in her eyes.

“You mentioned that you’re focused on the present and future,” Katherine noted. “What are your plans for now and, I suppose, years from now?”

“In terms of...?”

Katherine shrugged slightly. “Anything. Life, work, travel... marriage?” The last word was a question that hung in the air.

Sylvanas glanced at Jaina again who had seemed to mostly recover and was now smiling lightly, her cheeks a bit flushed. Sylvanas smiled too, and said to Katherine, “Lady Proudmoore, you’ve put me on the spot.”

Katherine laughed and patted her arm. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, you’ve got all the time in the world.”

Jaina finally spoke up then. “Mother, there is, actually, something we discussed. Just earlier today, in fact.”

Katherine turned to her daughter and asked, “What’s that, my love?”

“Adoption,” she said happily, the color in her cheeks deepening further.

“Kids?” Katherine asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Jaina said. “Not right now, but sometime in the future, we’ve agreed that we’d like to look into adopting a child.”

“Wow.” Katherine looked utterly shocked.

Sylvanas looked between the two Proudmoore women. Katherine looked too stunned to even comment and Jaina looked as though she may crumple at any moment.

“This is something we both very much want to do,” Sylvanas said. “Lady Proudmoore, I must admit, your reaction surprises me. I would have thought you’d be elated that you’ll have a grandchild to look forward to someday.”

Jaina took a steadying breath, Sylvanas’ words helping immensely towards making her feel better. Her mother, however, was still a wild card. What if she did not accept an adopted child? What if she simply did not accept the idea of Jaina and Sylvanas raising a child at all?

Katherine sighed softly and began, “I think I’m just a bit shocked that I may be getting grandchildren.” She put an arm around both women and pulled them close, blinking back tears. “Oh, my loves, I could not be happier than if you introduced me to my grandchild right now,” she said, laughing.

Jaina felt tears slip down her cheeks and she buried her face in her mother’s neck, crying softly out of pure relief. She felt cool fingers linking with hers and she tightly grasped Sylvanas’ hand.

The three women stayed that way for some time, embracing one another and speaking softly, Katherine gushing about how any time her future grandchild would come to visit, she would spoil him or her rotten before handing the child back.

Jaina and Sylvanas laughed at that, relieved that Katherine had reacted so positively to their decision. Katherine gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and stood, stretching a bit.

“Well girls, I’m exhausted. I’m also very happy, and I’ll go to sleep tonight thinking about your future little one... or ones!” She beamed at them. “I adore you both. Have a good night, my loves.”

“Good night,” the couple said in unison.

Katherine nodded at them and left the room.

Jaina slumped back against the couch, gently weeping again, filled with happiness and relief. Sylvanas moved next to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close.

“I’m not sure how I thought she would react, but that was a million times better than I could have ever hoped for,” Jaina said, her voice thick with emotion.

Sylvanas smiled warmly at her. “Agreed,” she said. “Although, for a moment there, I truly thought she would disown us both.”

Jaina laughed through her tears. “I did, too.”

“That would have been a bit awkward...” Sylvanas mused and Jaina lightly smacked her arm. Sylvanas laughed and stood from the couch. “Let’s get some sleep, darling.” She extended her hands to Jaina to help her up.

“I would say that sounds like a good idea,” Jaina began, her voice husky, “but I’m not tired at the moment.”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I still want to fuck you,” Jaina whispered in the banshee’s ear, her voice wavering slightly. She was a bit tipsy from the wine.

Sylvanas just shook her head, smiling. “Who am I to deny you?” she whispered back.

Jaina pulled her close, kissing her hard. As she kissed her, she began casting a portal to her quarters.

“I see the laziness extends beyond the sea today,” Sylvanas said, chuckling.

Jaina bit the banshee’s lip. “Hush.”

“Ow.”

Jaina finished casting the portal and stepped through it, leading Sylvanas by the hand.

She kissed Sylvanas roughly and the two began pulling each other’s garments off one by one, littering the floor. Sometime during their clothes removal, Jaina managed to quickly cast a ward on her door to ensure their privacy.

She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, bringing Sylvanas onto her lap. She pressed her lips to the banshee’s neck, drawing a patch of skin between her teeth and Sylvanas groaned with pleasure.

She dipped lower, lavishing Sylvanas’ collarbone with soft kisses. She kissed the banshee’s chest then buried her face between soft breasts as Sylvanas gently fisted her hair.

With a soft sigh, Jaina pulled back and licked at a nipple, her hands roaming the banshee’s curves. She pulled her closer, Jaina’s overheated body mercifully cooling down against Sylvanas’ chilled skin. Her fingers caressed the banshee’s legs, stroking up and down her thighs. She slipped a hand back up, lightly grazing her stomach.

Jaina kissed her again, hands sliding up so that they were in her hair and pulling her closer still.

After a few moments, she sat back with a content sigh and a smile and Sylvanas regarded her with a cocked eyebrow.

“I’m so happy,” she said with a slight laugh, tears filling her eyes. “Everything feels perfect.”

Sylvanas returned the smile and leaned close, lifting Jaina’s chin and kissing her deeply.

Jaina gently moved Sylvanas off her lap and stood, pressing her on her back at the edge of the bed and kneeling down on the floor. She pulled Sylvanas towards her, the banshee’s legs wrapping around her head.

Breathing deeply, Jaina pressed gentle kisses against Sylvanas’ thighs. Her hands grasped the banshee’s legs, holding them in place as she thrust her tongue between slick folds, licking her clit. The banshee let out a soft moan and her legs quivered.

“Not going to tease me?” Sylvanas asked sweetly.

“No,” Jaina murmured between licks. “You did enough teasing for the both of us today.”

Sylvanas chuckled and reached forward to stroke Jaina’s hair. “You’re probably right about that.”

Jaina dropped feather kisses near Sylvanas’ entrance and the banshee inhaled deeply. She then slipped her tongue inside, licking everywhere, lightly thrusting in and out, then grazing her teeth over Sylvanas’ clit.

Sylvanas let out a guttural moan and tightened her grip on Jaina’s hair as her legs wrapped a bit tighter around the mage’s head. Jaina withdrew her tongue and went back to licking Sylvanas’ clit. The banshee’s body began to shake, Jaina’s hot tongue making her cry out softly.

Jaina overwhelmed Sylvanas’ clit with soft licks before drawing it between her lips and sucking lightly. She moved a hand away from Sylvanas’ quivering thigh and brought it between the banshee’s folds. She moved one finger inside, then a second, and began to thrust within.

Sylvanas’ legs wrapped just a bit tighter around and her hand in Jaina’s hair pulled the mage ever closer.

“Make me come, darling,” Sylvanas moaned.

Jaina smiled against the banshee’s clit, still sucking deeply on it. Her fingers kept moving inside, beginning to pick up the pace.

“Harder, Jaina,” Sylvanas commanded, lightly pulling the mage’s hair.

Jaina’s mouth worked Sylvanas’ clit as her fingers thrust roughly within. She sucked hard and fast and looked up to see Sylvanas’ face. Her expression was one of pure ecstasy, deep but quiet moans emerging from her throat as her body writhed with each thrust of Jaina’s fingers deep inside her.

Jaina could feel Sylvanas begin to tense around her and she kept up her brutal pace, moving her fingers in and out of the banshee vigorously all the while sucking her clit raw.

“Yes...” Sylvanas murmured. “Oh Jaina...”

Just then, Sylvanas’ entire body shook and she moaned Jaina’s name as she came, her orgasm making her back arch off the bed and then causing her to fall limply back down.

Jaina slowly stood, her legs unsteady, and withdrew her fingers. Sylvanas sat up then and pulled Jaina’s hand to her mouth, cleaning the mage’s fingers with her tongue.

“Worth the wait?” Jaina asked with a smirk, crawling into bed and tiredly dropping her head onto her pillow.

“Always,” Sylvanas said softly, moving up to lay beside Jaina.

Jaina’s smirk morphed into a sweet smile and she closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately, exhausted from the day’s events.

Sylvanas lay awake for some time, her fingers running the length of Jaina’s naked body, watching as the moonlight poured in from the window, making the mage’s skin glow a lovely shade of blue-white.

The banshee was thinking about something. Something that could either strengthen her relationship with Jaina or destroy it completely. She had been harboring the secret for months, unsure of how to even broach the subject, or if she should just leave well enough alone.

For a while, it seemed as though she could just ignore everything and only focus on Jaina. But someday, perhaps soon, she and Jaina would be raising a child together, and she realized that a secret of this magnitude could no longer be kept.

All she could hope for was that Jaina would understand and forgive her.

She whispered “I love you,” then moved closer, and tried desperately to fall asleep.


	4. 3.

Jaina awoke the next morning and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She reached for Sylvanas with a soft sigh, but her partner was not in bed with her. She sat up, confused, and looked around, feeling her muscles tense nervously.

“Morning,” came a low voice.

Jaina gasped and drew the blankets to her chest.

A low chuckle followed. “Interesting time to be modest, Proudmoore.”

Jaina’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Sylvanas,” she said with a sigh, “you scared me.”

“Hmm,” Sylvanas murmured.

Jaina regarded Sylvanas, tucked in a dark corner in an oversized plush chair. Tension returned to her body and she asked, “Is everything all right?”

“No.”

The banshee said it so quickly and simply that Jaina gasped in surprise. She felt a sob rising in her throat and she swallowed against it, trying to find her voice. “What’s wrong?”

Sylvanas’ blood red eyes pierced Jaina’s stormy blue ones through the relative darkness in the room. The banshee felt sick at Jaina’s confused and hurt expression. She had not planned this, she had actually planned to tell Jaina the secret she had been thinking about the previous night, the secret she had been harboring for so long.

Instead, on the fly, she surprised herself by deciding to go in a different direction. There was something they needed to discuss, but it was about Jaina, and Sylvanas found herself wanting to have the conversation, yet afraid of what Jaina might have to say.

But, Sylvanas decided, if their relationship could not handle the difficult conversation that she was about to begin, it absolutely would not withstand the secret that she carried.

With a sigh, Sylvanas finally spoke, “Our dinner with your mother last night was a bit... eye-opening for me.”

“What do you mean?” Jaina asked, trepidation in her voice.

“Arthas.”

The word, the name, was simple, but it carried an enormous weight. Jaina looked down, clearly uncomfortable. Her shoulders were trembling. Sylvanas regarded her, making note of the mage’s body language. She jabbed a finger towards Jaina.

“That,” she began, “is what we need to discuss.”

Jaina looked up and took a shuddering breath, trying to compose herself as she felt anger rising within her. She set her jaw and leaned back against the headboard, folding her arms across her chest. She licked her lips and asked coldly, “What, exactly, do we need to discuss about Arthas?”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the mage. “For starters, your reaction any time someone speaks his name.”

Jaina scoffed. “We’ve talked about this. I told you about my relationship with him. You know what he meant to me. You even said he was worth remembering despite the person he later became.” Her voice hardened. “Was that bullshit? Were you just trying to tell me what you thought I wanted to hear?”

“No,” Sylvanas replied, “I stand by what I said.”

“Then why are you bringing him up? What would you have me do? He was an important part of my life and what happened forever changed me. Of course I’m going to react how I do when someone mentions him.”

Sylvanas gave her a sad smile. “Darling, I can’t compete with a ghost.”

Jaina felt herself growing more angry. “I’m not asking you to,” she said through gritted teeth. “I don’t miss or mourn him as a partner. What eats me up inside is that I left him at Stratholme.” She surprised herself. She had not expected that admission to come out of her mouth. She took a shuddering breath and tried to collect herself to continue. “I couldn’t bear to see him slaughter an entire city. He wouldn’t listen to me, wouldn’t let me try to work with Antonidas to see if we could find a cure, somehow reverse the effects.” Her whole body was shaking and her voice was weak and quiet. Her voice breaking, she whispered, “He wouldn’t listen.”

Sylvanas felt a knot form in her stomach. It tightened as she looked at Jaina, the mage’s face now buried in her hands, weeping softly, her anger gone and replaced with sorrow. This was, in fact, what Sylvanas wanted to address. She wanted Jaina to dig deep and confront the true root of the ghost of Arthas that she still carried with her. It was an important step, she felt, for Jaina to finally be able to move forward for herself and their relationship.

So then why did it hurt so badly?

Sylvanas wanted to rush to Jaina’s side and embrace her, stroke her hair, whisper that everything would be all right. But, she knew, that was not what Jaina needed right now. She was so close to finally exorcising this personal demon of hers, and Sylvanas needed to let her do it.

“It was my fault,” Jaina continued, her voice gruff. “I should have stayed with him. Maybe, just my being there would have helped. I should have supported him. Instead, I ran away. I left him there. I left him alone.”

Sylvanas sighed gently and said, “There was nothing you could have done, my dear, and that is what you need to see. This is what haunts you, the unknown. But Arthas was too far gone. You couldn’t help him, no one could.”

“But—“

“No,” Sylvanas said firmly. “There was nothing that you or anyone could have done for him. Darkness took hold and he gave into it, there was no saving him. Had you stayed with him, he would have dragged you down as well.” She stood up and began to walk towards the mage. “You know this, Jaina!” she said, her voice rising. “I know you know this!”

Jaina closed her mouth, replaying Sylvanas’ words over and over in her head. Her partner, the woman she loved and trusted completely, was right. It did not matter if she had stayed, it did not matter that she had left. What Arthas had done and who he became would have happened regardless, but without her there, she avoided succumbing to the evil that had consumed him. Deep down, she already knew these things to be true, she just did not want to admit them to herself. It hurt too much, knowing that she was helpless to save Arthas.

She nodded slowly, looking up. Sylvanas had reached the bed and was sitting upon it. Still shaking, Jaina tentatively reached out a hand to Sylvanas, who instead wrapped her in a tender embrace, leaving soft kisses in her hair and on her forehead.

Sylvanas’ touch made Jaina feel even more safe and loved than she had before. This woman had forced her to confront a ghost that had haunted her for a decade and made her realize that she would officially be able to rid herself of it. No more excuses, no more what ifs... it was over. She was extraordinarily grateful, but she still had other regrets and perceived failures. She pulled back and regarded the woman she loved.

“Sylvanas?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Arthas isn’t the only ghost I’ve been carrying around.” She shook her head and scoffed lightly. “If we’re going down this road, then we may as well discuss all of them, right?

Sylvanas swallowed imperceptibly, then nodded and said, “I think that would be wise, my dear.” She smoothed her thumb over Jaina’s cheekbone and softly caressed her face. “Tell me about them.”

Jaina licked her suddenly dry lips and spoke gently, “My father is one.”

“I see.”

“He didn’t understand that the Horde were not savages, didn’t understand that I called some of them my friends. He only saw red when it came to them. I couldn’t get him to see otherwise, and his beliefs and his rage cost him his life.” She blinked back tears. “I blame myself for it. But even worse, it seems that maybe, he was at least partially right.” She looked down, avoiding Sylvanas’ gaze.

Sylvanas took a breath. “Are you talking about Theramore? Or the burning of Teldrassil?”

“Both,” she said honestly.

Sylvanas pursed her lips. “You told me that you would be able to look beyond past actions and deal with your own issues. Are you telling me that was a lie?”

“No,” Jaina said stubbornly. “I have looked past those actions and I am dealing with my issues. This is part of it. We just talked about Arthas and you helped me realize that I couldn’t save him. 

“I understand war and I understand that in this war, both sides’ quest for azerite meant that there would be casualties.

“I can’t throw stones. I... after Theramore, I was in Dalaran. I did things I’m not proud of. I hurt people, innocent people, in my rage and my purge of the city. On top of that, I very nearly sent Orgrimmar to a watery grave.”

Jaina looked pleadingly into Sylvanas’ eyes. “Help me,” she begged.

Sylvanas took Jaina’s hands in hers. “I’m not sure if I can help with this one, dear.”

Jaina looked down at their entwined fingers. “I still have nightmares,” she whispered, tears obscuring her vision. “Could I have done something? Should I have listened to him?” She shook her head as her tears began to fall. “I was neutral, I was a diplomat. All I wanted was peace.”

“I think that’s your answer,” Sylvanas said gently. “You wanted peace. You did what you believed was right and that’s what’s important.”

“But was it right?”

“Don’t doubt yourself. Never doubt yourself, Proudmoore.”

Jaina sighed softly. “I try not to, but with everything that has happened over the years, it’s really difficult for me not to place blame solely on myself because I doubt the decisions I’ve made.”

“That’s a terrible way to go through life, my dear. Believe in yourself, believe in your choices. You’ll be stronger for it.”

“I do, I really do. Or, at least, I try my damnedest. I’ll do better. Having this and anything else hang over my head is not the way to live.”

Sylvanas nodded and squeezed her hand. Neither spoke for a couple of minutes, then Sylvanas squeezed Jaina’s hand again. Gently, she prodded, “You said ‘ghosts,’ plural, earlier.”

Jaina looked down, tears beginning to creep into her eyes again. She shivered, memories of the day Theramore fell suddenly at the forefront of her mind. “Kinndy,” she murmured.

“Tell me about her,” Sylvanas coaxed.

“She was my apprentice. Rhonin appointed her to me. She was smart, funny, eager to learn.” She stared down at Sylvanas’ hands in hers. “She fought bravely when Garrosh attacked Theramore.” Her lower lip trembled and her voice wavered as she continued to speak. “She was a hero.”

Sylvanas rubbed soothing circles on the top of Jaina’s hand with her thumb. She did not speak, preferring to let Jaina sort through her feelings at her own pace.

“She died when the mana bomb went off. When I returned to the city afterwards, I searched for her and my other friends. When I found her...” She trailed off, her throat closing up with her sobs. Breathing shakily, she continued, “When I found her, I went to touch her, I wanted to hold her in my arms and take her away.” She could barely speak now and Sylvanas had reached a hand up to wipe away her tears and gently caress her face. “She turned to dust, Sylvanas,” she said, crying in earnest. “She turned to dust in my hands and I tried to gather her up, as much as I could and I screamed. I just screamed.”

She dropped her head to her hands, sobbing, her shoulders shaking. Sylvanas wrapped her in a loving embrace, softly stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear.

“It’s not your fault,” she said gently. “You barely escaped the mana bomb. You can’t blame yourself for anything that happened at Theramore.”

Jaina nodded as she pulled back from Sylvanas. “But I still do. I should have sent her away, I shouldn’t have let her stay.”

“Jaina,” Sylvanas began, “everything you’ve told me today, everyone who has haunted you for so many years, you did right by all of them. Nothing you did or didn’t do was your fault or would have changed anything that happened. When you realize that, and when you accept it, that’s when you can move on.”

Jaina took an unsteady breath. “When I was exiled on Fate’s End, I relived everything, over and over, until my mother found me. It broke me: all of the things I did wrong or thought I did, all of the loved ones I’d lost and believed I’d failed. The fact that I’m alive and they’re all gone... it hurts. It hurts so much.”

Sylvanas nodded her understanding and took Jaina’s hands in hers again.

Jaina continued, “When my mother found me, she told me to forgive her, my father, and myself. I thought that I had. I’ve forgiven my parents and I thought I’d forgiven myself, but, it seems I haven’t.”

Sylvanas smiled kindly and said, “I think it would be a good idea if you did.”

Jaina let out a rueful chuckle. “Easier said than done.”

“Anything worth doing usually is,” Sylvanas said gently.

Jaina merely nodded. After a few moments, Sylvanas leaned in tentatively to kiss her. Jaina responded immediately, pulling her close, slipping her hands in the banshee’s hair and kissing her deeply.

They stayed that way for a while, holding each other close, kissing tenderly. When they finally separated, Jaina looked at Sylvanas inquisitively.

“What prompted this?” she asked. “I know you mentioned last night’s dinner, I just...” She trailed off and sighed, trying to decide how best to frame her query. “I guess what I’m wondering is why you didn’t bring this up before. We’ve been together for a while, what changed?”

“With Arthas, I knew how much he meant to you, but seeing how uncomfortable and upset you get whenever he’s been mentioned these past few months... it was beginning to wear on me.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaina whispered.

Sylvanas shook her head and grasped Jaina’s face in her hands. “Don’t be sorry, dear. I... I feel awful that I made you feel so terrible. But, at the same time, I’m happy I was able to be someone you could talk to so you could try and work through all of this.”

Jaina placed her hands over Sylvanas’ as the banshee cradled her face. “I think I needed this, more than I would like to admit.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Why are you so good to me?” Jaina asked, smiling.

Sylvanas licked her lips, hesitant to answer. She still held a secret from the woman she planned to spend the rest of her life with and she was certain that it was going to start a fight, one that may even end their relationship, or at least severely damage it.

Swallowing, she managed a small smile and kissed Jaina again, preferring to stay silent.

“I’m exhausted,” Jaina said quietly after a few moments. She looked out the window and noticed the sun burning brightly, high in the sky. They had been talking for longer than she realized.

“It’s only noon,” Sylvanas teased.

“Emotionally exhausted,” Jaina said, shaking her head. She lightly pinched Sylvanas’ cheek.

“Ouch,” Sylvanas said, reaching up to rub the slightly sore spot. Jaina gave her a smirk and Sylvanas shook her head at the mage. “I know what you meant, darling.”

“Mhm,” Jaina said. “But all the same, I’m going back to sleep. I’m not strong enough to get up just yet.” She scooted down and buried her face in her pillow.

Sylvanas climbed over her and got into bed as well.

Jaina reached out a hand and Sylvanas took it, linking their fingers together on the bed. “So,” Jaina began, “after this morning, I feel like there’s nothing we can’t do.”

“I agree,” Sylvanas replied. “I think the two of us can conquer anything life throws at us.”

“With that in mind,” Jaina said with a sly smirk, “what happens now?”

Sylvanas smirked right back at her, but there was a knot in her stomach. There was still more to talk about. For now, though, she would play along. “I leave that up to you.”


	5. 4.

Later that day, Sylvanas was awake again, thinking about the secret she still held. Jaina was sleeping next to her, their fingers still entwined.

She hoped her spur of the moment decision, the second she had made since encountering a nearly defeated Jaina and intervening to save her life, would pay off. She absolutely wanted to have Jaina deal with the ghosts haunting her, as it was something that had bothered Sylvanas for some time, but she had an ulterior motive as well.

Arthas had been her main concern and she was relieved to find out that Jaina did not still long for him, that what she felt was sorrow over her own guilt about Stratholme. As Sylvanas had told Jaina, she could not compete with a ghost. Thankfully, it was clear that she would not have to do so.

Sylvanas found herself hoping that Jaina’s newly found confidence and relief might make revealing her secret easier. For now, though, Sylvanas’ decision seemed to at least further strengthen their relationship, and for that, the banshee was grateful.

She did not like that she felt the need to be a bit manipulative of Jaina’s feelings, but she was certain this was the way it had to be. Anything she could to soften the blow, she was willing to do.

Sighing, she gave Jaina’s hand a squeeze and the mage stirred.

“Morning,” Jaina yawned sleepily.

Sylvanas chuckled. “I think it’s closer to evening, my dear.”

Jaina shrugged. “Close enough.”

She gave Sylvanas a sweet smile, her whole face lighting up, blue eyes twinkling, and the banshee felt a painful ache in her chest. Jaina was, quite literally, heartbreakingly beautiful. Sylvanas closed her eyes against the tears she felt coming. When she opened them, Jaina was regarding her with concern.

“What’s wrong?”

Sylvanas took a deep, shuddering breath and sat up. Jaina sat up with her and a chill went through her body. She pulled the blankets to her chest, suddenly cold.

Sylvanas did not answer and Jaina felt herself tense up as she had that morning. Her lower lip trembled with fear, but when Sylvanas still did not speak, she felt herself grow angry. She stood and walked to the bathroom in a huff.

Sylvanas merely watched her go and looked down at her hands. She heard the water begin to run in the bath and got up. She walked to the bathroom and found Jaina slipping her bathrobe over her slender frame.

She caught Jaina’s eye and regarded her for a few moments, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say.

Jaina shook her head. “I don’t have the patience for this. This morning was stressful, but we got through it and I thought we were stronger for it. Now, I wake up and you’re refusing to talk to me and I don’t know what I did wrong.”

Sylvanas tilted her head at Jaina, suddenly feeling even more awful than she already did. “Oh honey.” She grasped Jaina’s face in her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. “I... I need to tell you something and I don’t know how to do it without hurting you.”

“What?” Jaina demanded.

Sylvanas’ shoulders shook. “Just remember that I love you.” There was a tremor in her voice. “Please.”

Jaina stepped back. “Just stop. Say what you want to say. No more bullshit.”

Sylvanas dropped her hands to her sides and nervously fiddled with her pant legs. “Months ago, I sent my champions on a deep-sea dive. While at the bottom of the sea, we discovered remains, long thought gone. These remains were not what we were searching for, but we recovered them all the same.”

Jaina seemed to understand and asked, tears in her eyes and hope in her voice, “Derek?”

“Yes.”

Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. “We didn’t think he would ever be found. Now we can give him a proper burial.” She stepped forward and threw her arms around Sylvanas’ neck. The banshee was limp in her embrace and Jaina pulled away and peered into her eyes. “I don’t understand, why are you acting like this is a bad thing? My family will be able to have closure.”

“Do you remember when I told you that I was looking into something and that you didn’t want to know what it was?”

Jaina stared blankly, then realization dawned on her. Her voice was low and dangerous as she asked, “What did you do, Windrunner?”

Sylvanas swallowed. Their last names had been terms of endearment to each other for months. The way Jaina said her surname now, almost spitting it at her, Sylvanas felt like they had suddenly become strangers.

“Windrunner?” Jaina pressed, stepping forward so that she was inches from Sylvanas’ face, hands clenched at her sides.

“My valkyr can resurrect him as Forsaken,” Sylvanas said. “Whether or not this happens, however, is not up to you.”

Jaina’s eyes flashed briefly with rage. “Excuse me?”

Sylvanas held her gaze and repeated, “It is not up to you.”

“And why is that, Windrunner?”

Narrowing her eyes, Sylvanas said, “Because, _Proudmoore_ , he is your mother’s son, and whether or not he is brought back into this world, will be her decision. Once she has made her decision, if she chooses to have him returned to the world of the living, it will then be his decision as to whether or not he stays once he has been raised. If he does not wish to be undead, he will be laid to rest.”

Jaina opened her mouth to protest, but Sylvanas held up a hand.

“This is not up for debate.”

Jaina angrily shut off the knob and breathed heavily, staring at the water. She felt helpless and thought that Sylvanas was being incredibly unfair. Derek was her brother, part of her family. Surely all of the surviving Proudmoores should have a say. The knuckles of her tightly clenched fists began to turn white. Shaking her head, she slipped off her robe, balled it up, and threw it on the counter.

She stepped into the tub, still fuming, and began harshly scrubbing her limbs. Sylvanas regarded her for a few moments, then turned to leave, hoping that once Jaina was done with her bath, they could continue talking if Jaina wished.

“Don’t you dare leave this room,” Jaina nearly growled.

Sylvanas stopped in her tracks.

“Sit down, Windrunner.”

Sylvanas merely nodded and took a seat next to the tub. She was close enough that she could feel the anger and frustration radiating from the mage.

Jaina was struggling to stay strong. At this point, she was not even sure she was angry or upset about the prospect of seeing her older brother again as an undead being. It was the betrayal of trust that hurt her deeply. Why had Sylvanas not told her Derek’s remains had been found? Why did she wait so long to reveal this information?

And, perhaps the most pressing issue, what had Sylvanas meant when she said she had been looking into something, but had decided to drop it?

“I have a question,” Jaina said, still washing up.

“I’ll try to answer it,” Sylvanas replied.

“You’ll do more than try,” Jaina spat. “I’m going to assume that when you said you were looking into something and decided against it, that you were referring to more than simply raising Derek.”

Sylvanas spoke quietly. “Yes, it was more than just raising him.”

“Tell me what you were going to do with him.”

“Darling—“

“Don’t.”

Sylvanas was beginning to get irritated. “We were enemies, Proudmoore,” she snapped. “Neither of us is innocent.”

Jaina stopped washing and turned to look at Sylvanas. “Is that how you’re going to justify this? We both did wrong, but somehow you’re not as bad?”

“What I’m telling you, is that both of our factions sought to destroy the other and both were using any means necessary to destroy relations with the other’s new allies.”

Jaina licked her lips. Sylvanas was right, but she was loath to admit it. She had led the Alliance into Dazar’alor after decimating a portion of the Zandalari navy. The intention was to convince King Rastakhan to surrender as well as take his daughter hostage. Instead, he had forced their hands by not backing down. But then, realistically, what had Jaina expected? When Garrosh had marched on Theramore, she did not back down. She fought for her city, her friends, everyone she loved. She was not going to let anyone take Theramore without a fight and she should have expected the same from King Rastakhan.

She swallowed and looked away, feeling her face heat up with her embarrassment. Her Alliance had planned to use former Princess and now Queen Talanji against King Rastakhan and it had not worked out how they had planned. Even though they had secured a victory in eliminating a leader and destroying valuable assets, they had actually managed to strengthen the bond between the Horde and the Zandalari.

Jaina knew there would have to be some kind of retaliation for their actions, she just had not expected it to be of this nature.

She drew in and let out a deep breath and looked back at Sylvanas, finding fury in the red eyes that had been kind to her for so long. What had she awakened by pushing this? What was going to happen?

She was also guilty of plotting against Sylvanas, but there had been no concrete plans to deal with the Warchief. She and the rest of the Alliance only knew that Sylvanas needed to be removed as the leader of the Horde. But, of course, Sylvanas had surprised everyone by recognizing this herself and stepping down before any action could be taken.

Jaina softened a bit, but her whole body was tense and nervous. “Just... tell me what the plan was. Please, Sylvanas. Please don’t keep this from me.” Her voice nearly broke and the rage in Sylvanas’ eyes faded, slowly replaced with the softness with which Jaina was very familiar.

“I planned to condition him and use him against you.”

“To kill me?”

Sylvanas did not speak, only nodded solemnly.

Jaina held Sylvanas’ gaze. “And when you saw me on the ship and intervened, you changed your mind?”

Sylvanas nodded again. “I told you I was tired, Proudmoore. Tired of the war, tired of fighting. I’m old, darling. I’ve done more than my fair share of fighting. I just want to enjoy however much is left of my life.”

“I understand,” Jaina said, “I do. It’s just difficult to hear. My own brother being turned against me, you have to see how horrifying that is to me.”

“War is horrifying, my dear. It’s why I’m happy that our factions are at peace, at least for the time being. With any luck, it will continue indefinitely and we won’t have to worry about any in-faction fighting for the rest of our lives.”

They sat together in silence for a while. Jaina thought about Derek being brainwashed and being forced to kill her. It hurt knowing that Sylvanas had planned something so heinous, but she had been right. Both sides had already committed atrocities against each other and both had been planning on committing more. Sylvanas stepping down had eliminated the need for more bloodshed and had begun an era of peace that Jaina had previously spent years working towards.

Jaina absently slapped the water with her hand. A few drops hit Sylvanas, splashing her pants. Out of the corner of her eye, Sylvanas saw Jaina smirk slightly. She raised an eyebrow and reached a hand to the tub, splashing some water towards Jaina.

The two of them chuckled. “What bizarre, fucked-up lives we lead,” said Jaina, with a slight shake of her head.

Sylvanas nodded. “We went from plotting one another’s demise to planning the rest of our lives together.”

Jaina reached for Sylvanas’ hand and squeezed it tightly. “I’m scared,” she said suddenly.

“What about?”

“Derek. I’m conflicted. On one hand, I miss my brother. On the other, I don’t know how he might feel about being brought back.”

Sylvanas considered Jaina’s words. “I’m more or less convinced your mother is going to say he should be officially laid to rest, so you may not have to worry about that.”

“I’m not so sure,” Jaina said, flicking the water with her fingers.

“You think she would accept an undead son?”

“I’m not even certain what I want, let alone my mother,” she said honestly. “But, what about us?”

Sylvanas gave her a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. Are the secrets over? No more surprises?” she asked. She sounded exhausted.

“The big ones, I’d say, we know about,” said Sylvanas. She shrugged. “Other ones... who knows?” She licked her lips and smiled. “As for surprises... well, darling, I can’t agree to that. I have too much fun surprising you.”

“All right,” Jaina said with a laugh, “I’ll give you that one. As for the rest, it’s probably impossible for us to know everything about each other, and I’m not sure I’d want to.” She held Sylvanas’ gaze. “I like the idea of learning new things about you. I imagine you have a fair amount of tales to tell from your past life.”

Sylvanas nodded. “The same is true for you as well, I would think. Tales of your studies, how you came into your power as a mage. And, maybe, tales of the time you spent with a certain member of the Blue Dragonflight...”

Jaina scoffed a bit. “The less said about Kalec, the better.”

“It ended badly?”

“I ruined things,” she said somberly. “I was bitter and vengeful for a long time and it negatively impacted our relationship.”

“I see.”

“You have nothing to worry about, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Jaina assured her. “I don’t miss him, same as Arthas. I was a different person and I like to think I’ve changed for the better since then.”

“We both have, darling.” Sylvanas sighed and looked down, and Jaina thought she looked a bit troubled about Kalecgos, despite the mage’s attempt at reassurance.

“I love you, Windrunner.” She squeezed Sylvanas’ hand for emphasis. “You know that.”

“I do,” she said. “I’m just a far different person than those you previously had relationships with.”

“I’m grateful for that,” Jaina whispered.

Sylvanas caught Jaina’s gaze. “Why is that?”

“You challenge me in a way that Arthas and Kalec didn’t. They were both kind and sweet, made me feel safe and loved, at least for a time. I feel that with you, of course, but I find myself thinking much more. You don’t mince words. You don’t tell me what I want to hear. You make me want to be a better person, solely because of who you are.” She squeezed Sylvanas’ hand again. “I love that.”

Sylvanas kissed her cheek sweetly. “I appreciate you saying all that, dear.”

“Sometimes you just need to hear it, right?” Jaina said, smiling.

Sylvanas nodded and kissed Jaina deeply. They separated after a bit and Jaina continued washing up. Sylvanas was content to sit next to her, running a hand through her hair.

Jaina splashed a bit of water after she rinsed herself off and frowned. It was beginning to get cold. Jaina pulled the plug out of the tub and Sylvanas stood and extended a hand. Jaina took Sylvanas’ outstretched hand and stood as well. Sylvanas passed Jaina a towel and, after she had dried off, her robe, and helped her step out of the tub.

As Jaina put on her robe, she looked at Sylvanas tiredly. “How, exactly, do we break this news to my mother?”

“Very carefully,” Sylvanas replied.

“I need to prepare,” Jaina began, “and by ‘prepare,’ I mean drink heavily.”

“Proudmoore...”

Jaina held up a hand. “Just... let me do this.” She left Sylvanas in the bathroom and went to her closet find something to wear. She dressed slowly, putting on a simple blouse and trousers, dreading everything that was coming next.

She waved away the ever-present ward on her door and left the room, making her way downstairs towards the kitchen and then the wine cellar. Thankfully, the chefs and other kitchen workers went about their business and ignored her while she grabbed herself two bottles of wine and made her way back upstairs, heading to an empty room typically used for planning naval strikes.

She set the bottles down on a table with multiple maps and absently traced her fingers over a canvas, lost in thought.

Licking her lips, she grasped one of the bottles and popped the cork on it. She looked at the bottle in her hand, considering it, then shook her head and took a long drink.

She went back to looking over the map, running her fingers along the canvas again, tracing a marked route. Tandred was away, but it appeared his route would bring him back home relatively soon. She wondered how he would take the news and how he might react to his brother returning. She hoped he would understand and accept whichever choice their mother would end up making.

She began to imagine scenarios in her head of how the conversation with her mother about Derek might play out.

She pictured her mother being calm and rational in one scenario, then angry and unreasonable in another. She struggled with her own feelings, wondering how she would handle whichever decision her mother would make. Laying her brother to rest would bring peace and closure to the family. Raising him seemed like it would bring about a whole new set of issues.

Jaina found herself wanting to see her brother again, but she was unsure how she or the rest of her family, including Derek himself, would react to his undead form. She took another long drink from the bottle and realized it was almost empty. She shrugged to herself, already feeling tipsy, and polished off the rest. She set down the empty bottle next to the full one.

She looked at the map again, feeling herself relax as the wine began to affect her further. She swayed on her feet and reached for the unopened bottle. Popping the cork, she brought the bottle to her lips and drank deeply.

She was uncertain how long she stood there, lost in thought, staring almost blankly at the map, bottle still in hand. She figured it must have been a fair amount of time, because she now felt almost completely drunk.

A voice behind her made her jump and she nearly dropped her wine.

“How much have you had, Proudmoore?”

“Not nearly enough, Windrunner.”

Jaina rolled up the map and set it aside, then turned and leaned against the table. She motioned for Sylvanas to come closer. When Sylvanas reached her, Jaina grasped one of the banshee’s hands and slipped it down the front of her pants.

“Fuck me,” she husked, drawing Sylvanas into a kiss.

“Here?” Sylvanas asked, looking around. She wrinkled her nose at the alcohol on Jaina’s breath. “You surprise me, Proudmoore.”

“Usually it’s you who surprises me,” Jaina said, her voice low and a bit hoarse.

Sylvanas gave Jaina a small smile, but it did not reach her eyes. Her hand was still down Jaina’s trousers, but she only stroked a warm thigh, fingers drawing circles on Jaina’s skin.

“Come on,” Jaina muttered impatiently.

“Jaina, dear, you’re drunk.”

Jaina scoffed. “Let me enjoy myself before we talk to my mother and everything changes.”

Sylvanas shook her head. “Regardless of whether or not I agree to this, we are absolutely not speaking with your mother while you’re this inebriated.”

Jaina opened her mouth to protest, but she closed it when she realized Sylvanas was right. She would be of no use during the conversation, considering she could barely think straight. She sighed and pulled Sylvanas into a kiss, her hands caressing the banshee’s hips.

When they separated, Sylvanas said gently, “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Mm,” Jaina murmured, “good idea. Should be a lot more comfortable than this table.”

“No, dear, we’re going to sleep.”

“What?”

Sylvanas shook her head, smiling kindly, and kissed Jaina’s forehead. She took Jaina’s hand in hers and began to lead the wobbly mage out of the room.

Jaina was about to protest again, but she suddenly felt dizzy and decided against it. “Oof,” she muttered. “Wait... Where am I? How far of a walk is it?”

“Just down the hall.”

“Fuck that.”

Jaina, still unsteady, put her hands out in front of her and began casting a portal.

Sylvanas began laughing. “Really, dear? It’s honestly not that far.”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas as she finished casting and said again, slower this time, “Fuck. That.” She stepped through and Sylvanas followed, still laughing.

Jaina immediately flopped down on her bed and clutched her pillow tightly. “Good night,” she yawned.

“You sure you want to sleep in those clothes?”

“Mhm,” the mage mumbled into the pillow.

“All right, well, don’t come crying to me when you’ve gotten sick all over them.”

Jaina sobered just slightly enough to groan loudly into her pillow, get up from bed, and strip, tossing her clothes at Sylvanas who caught and folded them. The banshee laid them neatly on top of a dresser.

Now naked, Jaina slid back into bed and Sylvanas pulled the covers over her, then disappeared into the bathroom. She filled a glass with water and grabbed an anti-nausea potion from a cabinet. The banshee returned to Jaina and gently stroked her arm through the blankets.

“Hm?” Jaina mumbled sleepily.

“Drink this before you fall asleep. It’ll help for tomorrow. Drink some water with it.” She handed Jaina the potion.

“The whole thing?”

Sylvanas nodded and Jaina downed it in one gulp, making a face. Sylvanas grinned and handed her the water. She downed the water in one gulp as well.

“All right,” the banshee said softly, “time to sleep, dear.”

“Mhm,” Jaina murmured into her pillow.

Sylvanas got into bed on the opposite side. She kissed the mage’s shoulder, then settled in next to her to sleep.


	6. 5.

When Jaina awoke the next morning, she had a headache of rather epic proportions.

“Ugh,” she groaned as she sat up. She looked next to her, only to find that her partner was not there. “Sylvanas?” she called.

As if on cue, the door to her room opened and the banshee entered bearing a tray of food. Jaina scrambled to cover herself with her blankets, in case Sylvanas was not alone. She sighed in relief when she realized the banshee was by herself.

“Eat this, then get in the bath. We need to speak with your mother, the sooner the better.”

She set the tray down on Jaina’s lap and went to the bathroom to start the water.

“What happened last night?” Jaina asked, as she shoveled the greasy hangover breakfast into her mouth.

“Ah, you got drunk and I sent you to bed,” Sylvanas called from the bathroom.

“That can’t be everything,” Jaina said, sipping some water.

“That was everything,” Sylvanas said, turning off the water in the full tub and walking back over to Jaina.

“Come on,” she said. “I was just drunk? Didn’t do or say anything embarrassing?”

Sylvanas cleared her throat and shook her head.

Jaina looked troubled. “You’re lying.”

“Yep,” Sylvanas said simply. “Done eating? Time for a bath.”

“What did I say? What did I do?” Jaina trembled faintly.

Sylvanas sighed. “It’s not important, truly.”

“Tell. Me,” Jaina said through gritted teeth.

Sylvanas threw her hands up in surrender. “Fine.” She sighed and began recounting the night’s events. “You were working on a second bottle of wine when I found you. You grabbed my hand and put it down your pants and drunkenly asked me to fuck you.”

Jaina swallowed and looked away.

“You also wanted to talk to your mother about Derek while you were drunk, but there was no way I was letting that happen.”

Jaina licked her lips. “I’m sorry. I’m not sure how to properly handle the situation of possibly gaining an undead brother.” She was completely deadpan.

The barest hint of a smile played on Sylvanas’ lips. “Clearly,” she said. “And yet, you’re intending to spend the rest of your life with an undead and you don’t seem to have any issue with that...” She shot Jaina an inquisitive look.

Jaina opened her mouth to reply, then quickly closed it. She looked down, her face growing hot with embarrassment.

“Come now, Proudmoore, there has to be a reason.”

Sylvanas was taunting her and Jaina did not appreciate it. “You know damn well the difference, Windrunner.”

“Do I?” she asked innocently.

Jaina licked her lips and set her jaw. “Aside from your skin tone and your eyes, outwardly, you bear a lot of resemblance to your former self. I’ve seen the Forsaken. The vast majority of them do not look as you do.”

Sylvanas clicked her tongue. “So, my dear, what you’re saying is that you’re shallow, exceedingly so.”

Jaina looked hurt and hot tears sprang to her eyes. “You know that’s not what I mean. I’m saying that he’s not going to look as he did and that may be too much for everyone, including him—especially him—to get used to.”

“Fair enough,” Sylvanas said. “Should he choose to remain undead, Lilian Voss will be more than happy to help him adjust to his new self.”

Jaina nodded and wiped her eyes. “I’m sure he would appreciate that.”

Sylvanas reminded her gently, “Remember, darling, we may be getting ahead of ourselves here. Your mother may not even agree to this.”

“I know,” Jaina said, “I just want to be prepared.”

“Of course.” She gestured towards the bathroom. “Get yourself washed and dressed. I’ll meet you in the common room downstairs. I’ve already told your mother that we have something to discuss with her.”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open. “You’ve spoken to her?”

“A short while ago, when I went to have some breakfast made for you, I sought her out. I imagine she thinks we’re going to discuss getting engaged or something of that nature, so this will probably come as even more of a shock than it already would be.”

Jaina drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, setting aside thoughts of her brother for a few moments and carefully considering what Sylvanas had just said. “We... haven’t really talked about getting engaged or married.”

“But we have talked about children,” Sylvanas pointed out.

“Yes...” Jaina said, “but what about marriage?”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. “Are we going to have this conversation now?”

Jaina looked taken aback. “I... I just realized it’s something we haven’t specifically discussed. We’ve talked about spending the rest of our lives together, just not about making it official in that regard.”

Sylvanas relaxed and gave Jaina a reassuring smile. “Personally, I think it’s an inevitability. It’ll happen when it happens. Don’t stress, darling.”

Relief washed over Jaina and she murmured, “Thank you for saying that.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “I just want to make you happy, my dear. Now, get ready, and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

***

When Jaina entered the common room, her mother and her partner were already waiting for her. They were drinking tea and engaged in conversation.

“Morning, Mother,” she said uneasily.

“Morning, sweetheart. Come sit down.”

Jaina nodded and walked over to the couch where they were seated, sitting down next to Sylvanas.

“Sylvanas mentioned there was a difficult topic the two of you wished to discuss and I have to say, I’m a bit worried.” She reached out her hands and the couple grasped hers in theirs. “That said, I love and trust you both, so I’m hoping I can handle this.” She chuckled lightly, but there was a nervous expression on her face.

Sylvanas spoke first. “I’m not going to sugarcoat anything. I’m just going to come out with it. Some time ago, my champions took part in a deep-sea dive and recovered Kul Tiran remains.” Katherine gasped and Sylvanas continued, “The remains belong to your son.”

“Oh!” Katherine gasped again, her hands flying to her mouth in shock. “My son! We can finally give him the burial he deserves.”

“Yes,” Sylvanas said slowly. “There is, however, another option that I can extend to you.”

Katherine narrowed her eyes, confused. “What are you talking about?”

Sylvanas took a breath before responding, “If you wish, I can have him brought back to this world as an undead being.”

Katherine looked dumbfounded. “I... I’m not sure what to say.”

“It’s all right,” Sylvanas said gently. “Take your time, I know this isn’t easy.”

Katherine looked at her daughter and tears filled her eyes. “I could have my son back,” she whispered, tears spilling onto her cheeks, “and you and Tandred could have your brother.”

Jaina inhaled sharply and Sylvanas briefly turned to her, giving her a look of concern. She mouthed that she was fine and Sylvanas turned back to regard Katherine.

“I feel like this is a gift that I should not turn down,” she said. “But, how does this work? Is it an easy transition?”

“It depends on the person, but the leader of the Forsaken, Lilian Voss, is quite gifted at helping the recently risen adapt to their new selves,” Sylvanas said. “He would have assistance to make it as easy as possible.”

“Are there downsides?”

“Perhaps the most pressing issue is whether or not his family would accept him, but it would seem you would welcome him with open arms.”

“Of course I would,” Katherine said, her voice rising slightly, “he’s my son.”

Sylvanas looked down and swallowed. Jaina realized she was trembling a bit. She looked back up and spoke quietly. “You may say that now, but when you’ve seen him, you might feel differently.”

Katherine opened her mouth to reply and then closed it. She shook her head and said, “I... I can’t imagine not wanting to see my son again, regardless of how he looks.” She turned to her daughter. “How would you feel, my love?”

Jaina took an unsteady breath and whispered, “I... I think I’d just want my brother back.”

Sylvanas reached for Jaina’s hand and squeezed it tightly, then addressed Katherine. “Lady Proudmoore—“

“‘Katherine,’” she said. “You’re in a relationship with my daughter and you’re talking about raising my son from the dead.” She chuckled lightly. “You can call me ‘Katherine.’”

“Right,” Sylvanas said with a nod. “Katherine, if you are intent on having him raised, I can call on my val'kyr at any time and we can go to where his remains are being kept safe.”

Katherine stood up. “Well, let’s go.”

Sylvanas and Jaina exchanged a look, both thrown a bit by how quickly Katherine had agreed and stood as well.

“Where shall I teleport us?” Jaina asked.

“The Port of Zandalar,” Sylvanas replied.

Jaina nodded and began casting. Once the portal was active, Katherine stepped through first, but Sylvanas and Jaina held back and Sylvanas caught Jaina’s wrist.

“Are you all right?” she asked, concern in her voice.

Jaina smiled reassuringly. “I’m fine. I’m nervous, but... I still want my brother back.”

Sylvanas pulled her close and tenderly kissed her forehead. “Ready?”

Jaina slipped her hand into Sylvanas’. “Yes.”

They stepped through the portal onto the docks. Sylvanas led the way and the three boarded the Banshee’s Wail.

Nathanos Blightcaller greeted them with a slight bow. “Everything you requested has been set up below deck, my Lady.”

“Thank you,” Sylvanas said and made a motion for Katherine to descend the stairs first.

Jaina nudged Sylvanas as they walked several paces behind. “You made arrangements already?”

“After I sent you to bed last night, I made my way here to have the necessary preparations made should your mother decide to go through with this.”

“Good idea,” Jaina said. “Certainly worked out.”

“Indeed,” Sylvanas agreed, “saved a fair amount of time.”

They reached the cargo area and Katherine gasped upon seeing Derek’s lifeless body in a coffin. Jaina pulled her into an embrace.

Lilian Voss greeted them below deck. “Good to see you, Dark Lady.”

Sylvanas nodded and said kindly, “Likewise, Lilian.”

“These must be the Proudmoore women,” Lilian said. “I’m pleased to properly meet you both. I promise to make Derek’s return as easy as possible as well as help him with anything he may need to adjust to his new life.”

Katherine managed a nervous smile as Jaina gently grasped her hand for comfort. “I’m glad to make your acquaintance and I want you to know that I deeply appreciate your kindness and your help.”

“Of course, Lady Proudmoore.”

The four women turned to the coffin, seemingly trying to mentally prepare themselves for what was about to take place. The val'kyr Kyra hovered nearby, awaiting orders from Sylvanas.

“Katherine,” Sylvanas said gently, “before we begin, are you absolutely certain you want to go through with this?”

Katherine nodded. “I want to see my son again.”

Sylvanas nodded to Kyra, who began the process of bringing Derek back. It was over almost as quickly as it had begun and Derek sat up in his coffin, looking around. He looked like a skeleton come to life and Jaina swallowed hard upon seeing him. She squeezed her mother’s hand.

Katherine tentatively walked towards her son, still holding onto Jaina, who stepped forward with her. “Derek?” she asked softly, kneeling beside the coffin.

“Mother? Jaina?” he asked, raw emotion in his voice. “What is this? What am I? What’s happened to me?”

Sylvanas stood near Lilian, watching the exchange.

There were tears in Katherine’s eyes as she spoke. “You’ve been brought back to us,” she said happily. “We missed you so much.” She dropped Jaina’s hand and reached out to embrace her son. “May I?”

Derek had begun to cry softly and he reached out his own arms and the two hugged one another tightly. Jaina stepped back, her body tense, and she fiddled with her robes, unsure of what to do with herself. Sylvanas seemed to understand her predicament and slipped a comforting arm around her waist, drawing her close and laying a gentle kiss in her hair. The tension slowly left Jaina’s body and she relaxed, leaning into Sylvanas.

“I want to go home,” Derek was saying. “Can we go home?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Katherine said. “Jaina? My love?” She was still looking at Derek as she spoke.

Sylvanas regarded Jaina, who had tensed up again and now had tears in her eyes. The banshee tenderly kissed her temple and gave her waist a comforting squeeze.

“S-sure,” Jaina stammered and began casting a portal back to the Keep. She was shaking.

Katherine looked over her shoulder then, taking in Jaina’s expression and her trembling form. Her mouth dropped open slightly. She turned back to Derek. “Give me a moment,” she said quietly.

She stood up and turned to Jaina, who had now finished casting the portal, but was still shaking a bit.

Jaina shook her head fiercely, tears now streaming down her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Mother,” she whispered.

“Ohh,” Katherine said with a sigh, stroking Jaina’s cheek. “Everything is going to be fine, my love.”

Jaina forced herself to nod and murmured, “I thought I was ready.”

Katherine gave a slight shake of her head. “It’ll come,” she murmured back. “This isn’t easy for me, either, but it’s slowly feeling more natural.”

“Okay,” Jaina said, lower lip trembling.

Katherine gave her a small smile and drew her daughter into her arms, wrapping her in a sweet embrace. Jaina closed her eyes and felt herself truly relax. Katherine pulled back and kissed the tears off Jaina’s cheeks, then turned back to Derek.

“Derek,” Katherine began, “how would you feel about dinner tonight?” She looked at everyone in turn. “A small get-together, the five of us here.”

Derek gave her a small smile. “I think I would enjoy that very much.” He looked around at everyone as well. “I have so many questions...”

Katherine smiled lightly and helped Derek to his feet. “We’ll answer everything tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Derek said.

The five of them stepped through the portal in turn.

***

That evening, the newly reunited Proudmoore family, including Tandred, who had returned home in the afternoon, sat down to dinner with Sylvanas Windrunner and Lilian Voss.

Katherine sat at one end of the table and Jaina sat at the other, Sylvanas adjacent to her. Everyone else sat closer to Katherine, but the six were all close enough to participate in all the various conversations.

Jaina and Sylvanas answered for Derek what they could here and there, primarily questions about their relationship and how it came to be, but preferred to let the others do most of the talking. Instead, they mostly whispered to each other, having a conversation of their own, while everyone else made sure Derek felt welcome back in his home.

“So,” Jaina murmured, “before we went to Zandalar, we were talking about our future together.”

“Mhm,” Sylvanas murmured back.

“You said engagement and marriage are an inevitability, so the question I have is, once we are married, should we live here, or find a place of our own?”

Sylvanas considered for a moment, then said, “Wherever you are, is where I want to be.”

Jaina shook her head and chuckled. “I’m trying to get your input here, Windrunner.”

Sylvanas grinned. “I know, I’m just being difficult.”

Jaina pinched Sylvanas’ arm good-naturedly. “Well, personally, as much as I love my home, I think it would be better for us to find a home of our own to raise the child or children we’re planning to adopt.”

“I agree,” Sylvanas said simply.

Jaina gave her a look. “Really? You couldn’t have just said that yourself?” A smile played at the corners of her mouth and she swatted at the banshee’s arm.

“What can I say, darling? I enjoy hearing you talk, especially about our future.”

“Mhm,” Jaina murmured.

Sylvanas leaned close and whispered, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Jaina blushed and glanced towards her family and Lilian. The four were locked in their own conversation, all but ignoring the two women at the opposite end of the table.

“I think that can be arranged,” Jaina said softly. She leaned in and gently kissed Sylvanas’ lips.

“You two seem to be enjoying yourselves over there,” Tandred called suddenly from down the table.

Jaina and Sylvanas broke apart, slightly sheepish smiles playing on their lips.

“Little bit,” Sylvanas said with a slight chuckle.

“Anything to announce?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Sylvanas replied, then turned to Jaina, “but soon.”

Jaina felt the flush in her cheeks deepen and she looked down, her smile widening.

Tandred raised his glass. “To the future,” he said, “may it bring all of us everything we’re looking for.”

“To the future,” the rest said in unison, each taking sips of their drinks.

Katherine set down her glass. “It’s getting a bit late. I think it’s time we turn in for the night. Lilian, I have a room ready for you upstairs. First door on your right.”

“Thank you kindly, Lady Proudmoore.”

“I want to thank you all for such a wonderful dinner and even more wonderful conversation. Good night.” Katherine smiled warmly at the group, then stood and began making her way to her room.

Lilian, Sylvanas, and the rest of the Proudmoore family all said their good nights, then stood and began walking to their respective quarters.

Once Jaina and Sylvanas reached Jaina’s room, Sylvanas gave her a kiss. “I’ll be right back, my dear.”

“Everything all right?” Jaina asked, concerned.

Sylvanas just smiled and kissed her again. “Everything is perfect.”

Jaina smiled and disappeared into her room. Once the door was closed, Sylvanas turned and began walking towards Katherine’s room.

***

Jaina was nearly asleep when Sylvanas returned, even though the banshee had not been gone long.

“Hi,” she murmured.

“Hi,” Sylvanas murmured back. She shed her clothes and joined Jaina in bed, clasping one of the mage’s hands in hers and bringing it to her lips, planting a tender kiss upon it.

“Where did you go?”

“Oh, just went to talk to Lilian a bit, about Derek.” The lie rolled easily off her tongue, but it was a white lie, and one that Sylvanas did not feel any guilt in telling.

“Ah, of course,” Jaina said, closing her eyes. “Good night.” She fell asleep almost immediately.

Sylvanas regarded the woman she loved, running a hand along gentle curves, content to watch Jaina sleep. She thought about what she told Jaina earlier, before she went to speak with Katherine, and she smiled to herself.

Everything was, in fact, perfect.


	7. Epilogue Part 1

“Stand still, legs apart.”

Sylvanas was standing behind Jaina, her hands on the mage’s hips, gently correcting her stance.

It had been several weeks since Derek had returned to the world of the living and the Proudmoore family had seemed to fully adjust to having him back in their lives. Derek had also made great strides in accepting his new life, with the help and guidance of Lilian Voss.

With things just about having returned to normal, Sylvanas had dragged Jaina out of bed at an ungodly hour to take her hunting. She had taken Jaina to hunt previously, but the trips had always been short, as Jaina was generally too tired and impatient to stay out very long. Today, though, Sylvanas had been more successful. They had already spent almost the entire day in Drustvar with minimal complaints from Jaina, once they had officially gotten started.

Sylvanas had taken the day slow, instructing Jaina on a variety of weapons and how to effectively use each one. Jaina was learning quickly and even seemed to be enjoying herself.

It had been a good day thus far, one that had begun when Sylvanas managed to rouse Jaina with a hand between her legs and a finger teasing her clit. Jaina had awakened immediately, eager for Sylvanas to keep touching her.

“Morning, darling,” Sylvanas had said sweetly, pressing a kiss to the back of Jaina’s neck.

“Morning,” Jaina had returned, her breathing shallow as Sylvanas continued to stroke her.

“I’ve a surprise for you today,” Sylvanas had whispered, gently nibbling Jaina’s earlobe.

“Oh?” Jaina had murmured. Sylvanas was still rubbing her clit in agonizingly slow circles, teasing her per usual.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas had said, kissing down Jaina’s neck and along her shoulder.

Jaina had sat up then, flipping over onto her other side so that she was facing Sylvanas.

Sylvanas had slipped her hand back between Jaina’s legs, this time pressing her thumb to Jaina’s clit while her fingers caressed the mage’s entrance, ever so gently slipping inside.

“And what’s that?” Jaina had asked, involuntarily closing her eyes as she fought to keep her breathing even. She was getting close already. Sylvanas knew just how to touch her, how to bring her to the edge so quickly and then send her flying over.

Sylvanas had purposely waited to answer, waited until Jaina’s body had begun to shake, until her breath hitched in her throat and she was gasping for air, until her muscles tensed up completely then released as she exploded around Sylvanas’ fingers, and collapsed on her back, panting, trying to compose herself.

“We’re going hunting, dear.”

Jaina had been weak and spent and she sighed heavily at Sylvanas’ words, covering her face with a hand, groaning her discontent.

Sylvanas had simply chuckled and patted her shoulder. “Let’s get ready.”

Back in the forests of Drustvar, Jaina did as she was told, moving her legs apart slightly, then lifting the bow and aiming it at a doe about forty yards from her.

“Good,” Sylvanas said, her voice soft and low. “Now, aim for her heart.” Her hands were still on Jaina’s hips and she stepped closer, looking over Jaina’s shoulder, her chilled breath on the mage’s neck.

Jaina shuddered, breathing deeply, Sylvanas’ closeness making her mind wander.

“Am I distracting you, Proudmoore?” Sylvanas asked, her tone amused. Her hands had not moved and her lips were tantalizingly close to Jaina’s neck.

Jaina inhaled sharply. “Maybe,” she said, trying to concentrate and refine her aim.

“There will always be the possibility of distractions as you hunt,” Sylvanas whispered in Jaina’s ear. “You must be aware of them, but do not let them affect you, or you’ll miss your chance.”

Sylvanas stepped closer to Jaina, chest pressing against the mage’s back, cool breath on her neck. Jaina nearly dropped the bow, her body shivering with desire. “Sylvanas...” she whimpered.

“Hmm?”

Jaina shook her head to clear it and stepped forward, away from Sylvanas. “Stop distracting me and let me kill this doe, dammit.”

Sylvanas chuckled and walked quietly over to a nearby tree and casually leaned against it, folding her arms over her chest.

Jaina took aim once again, her arrow pointed straight at the doe’s heart. If it connected, it would be a quick, clean kill. She breathed deeply and released the string.

“Very nice, darling,” Sylvanas said as the animal slumped to the ground.

Jaina was excited. “I did it,” she said triumphantly, turning to Sylvanas as she dropped her hands to her sides. “Whew. That was intense.”

“Felt good, didn’t it?” Sylvanas said.

“It felt incredible,” Jaina replied, a bit breathless. “Such a rush.”

Sylvanas regarded Jaina as a grin spread across the mage’s face and she started to walk towards her kill. The banshee felt a smile on her own face and she called out to Jaina.

“Marry me, Proudmoore.”

Jaina stopped in her tracks and turned around, her mouth falling open slightly. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Is this your proposal?” she asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“Problem?”

“It’s... not exactly traditional,” Jaina remarked.

Sylvanas laughed slightly. “And what, Proudmoore, has been traditional about any part of our relationship?”

Jaina smiled slightly, but it did not reach her eyes. “You’re right, but... is this the story we’re going to tell our friends and family? Our kids?” Her tone was light, but her eyes threatened to betray how she truly felt.

“Could make for an interesting tale,” Sylvanas said, shooting her a grin. “But if you’d prefer a more traditional proposal—“

“No,” Jaina said, “it’s fine.” She sounded sheepish and looked down at the ground, absently kicking a patch of dirt with the toe of her boot.

“So,” Sylvanas began after a few moments, “you never gave me an answer.”

“Well, you never technically asked me a question,” Jaina countered gently.

Sylvanas considered for a moment, then said, “No, I suppose I didn’t.”

Jaina looked at her expectantly and when Sylvanas did not speak further, she felt guilty and quickly tried to think of a way to salvage the situation. Of course she wanted to marry Sylvanas. They had already been planning the rest of their lives for months. She was still trying to work out what to say when Sylvanas broke the silence in the air.

“It’s going to be difficult for me to keep teaching you in the dark. I say we head back and pick this up another day. Sound good?”

Jaina could not shake the feeling that she had somehow destroyed everything with her comments. Truthfully, she did find herself wanting at least one aspect of their relationship to have some traditional roots, but she cared far more about spending the rest of her life with the woman she loved than about some perfect proposal.

“Jaina? Dear?”

Pulled out of her thoughts, Jaina asked, “Pardon?”

“Let’s go home.”

“Oh. Uh, of course, I’ll get us back.” Her voice was wavering a bit. “Sorry.”

She began casting the portal and then stopped before it finished. She looked at her hands, shaking faintly.

“Are you all right?” Sylvanas asked, tilting her head and regarding Jaina with kind eyes.

Jaina melted and in a mere few strides, she closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around Sylvanas’ neck and kissing her passionately. Her hands slid up into Sylvanas’ hair, holding the banshee close as she slid her tongue past chilled lips, exploring Sylvanas’ mouth.

Sylvanas was surprised, but she enjoyed the kiss and closeness all the same. Her hands rested on Jaina’s hips then went around her back, pulling the mage into an embrace.

After a short while, they separated and Sylvanas gave Jaina a curious look. “What was that for?” she asked with a smile.

“I’m an idiot,” Jaina blurted.

Sylvanas laughed. “Oh? How so?”

Jaina swallowed and spoke, her tone serious, “I want to marry you, Windrunner.”

Sylvanas was grinning. “I figured as much.”

Jaina laughed and swatted at the banshee. Tears filled her eyes and she said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sylvanas tickled Jaina’s ribs playfully. “Let’s get going.”

Jaina nodded and started casting a portal back to the Keep. Once it had been cast, Jaina took Sylvanas’ hand in hers and they stepped through.

They emerged in Jaina’s room, squinting in the complete darkness.

“Light’s sake, I can’t see a thing,” Jaina mumbled. Sylvanas was chuckling next to her. She murmured an incantation and all the candles in the room were set alight. Her hands flew to her mouth then, a shriek escaping her lips. She turned to Sylvanas, unable to speak.

A beautiful smile played on Sylvanas’ lips. “Surprise, darling.”

In the room stood Katherine, Tandred, Derek, Anduin, and Go’el, accompanied by his wife Aggra.

Jaina looked between Sylvanas and her family and close friends, completely overwhelmed with surprise and happiness. As she was staring at the people she loved and cared for, Sylvanas knelt next to her and withdrew a small wooden box from a pouch on her belt.

“Traditional enough, dear?” Sylvanas asked cheekily, grinning broadly.

“Oh fuck you,” Jaina whispered, trying to hide her smile. She hoped only Sylvanas had heard her, but judging by the quiet gasp that could only have been uttered by her mother, it seemed that was not the case.

Sylvanas put a hand to the side of her mouth so that no one could read her lips as she mouthed, “Later, darling,” and gave Jaina a wink.

Jaina was laughing now, happy tears filling her eyes. “Well, go on then,” she said, grinning.

“As you wish,” Sylvanas said and began her speech in earnest. “When I saw you on the ship that day, I had an instant change of heart. You putting yourself in harm’s way to ensure that your friends escaped... you inspired me. You made me want to be a better person, to take the necessary steps towards doing so and, with your help, I did exactly that. I’ve learned a great deal about myself and about you since we’ve been together, and if I know one thing for certain, it’s that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, trying to be even half as good as the person you are, if you’ll let me.”

Sylvanas opened the box, revealing the ring. Jaina gasped in shock, instantly recognizing it. She looked at Sylvanas. “This is my mother’s ring.”

Sylvanas nodded, a sweet smile on her lips.

Jaina shook her head in amused disbelief. “Just how long have you been planning this?”

Sylvanas turned to Katherine. “When was it that I came to you?” she asked, though she and Katherine both remembered the exchange very well.

Katherine pretended to think for a moment and said with a smile, “A few weeks ago, now.”

Jaina felt her cheeks flush and realization dawned on her. “That night... after dinner...” She looked at Sylvanas, who was nodding. “Ass,” she whispered.

Smirking, Sylvanas asked, “Are you ready for the question?”

Jaina nodded, tears filling her eyes again.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Sylvanas asked, “Jaina Proudmoore, will you marry me?”

Jaina licked her lips and said softly, “You know I will.”

Sylvanas took the ring from the box and placed it upon Jaina’s finger. She stood and pulled the woman she loved into her arms and kissed her deeply. Applause and cheers erupted from the group of family and friends and Jaina drew back and rested her forehead against Sylvanas’.

“You know what I’m going to ask,” Jaina said.

Sylvanas nodded. “Yes, I do.”

“So,” Jaina began, a warm smile gracing her features, “we’re engaged...”

“Mhm,” Sylvanas said, a smile of her own playing at the corners of her mouth.

“What happens now?”

“I leave that up to you.”


	8. Epilogue Part 2

“No roughhousing!”

Jaina was in the kitchen of the house she shared with Sylvanas and their two children, attempting to cook dinner.

“They’re fine, darling,” came Sylvanas’ voice from the porch. She was sitting in a rocking chair, enjoying a glass of wine as she watched their children play on the beach.

Jaina peered down at her through the kitchen window. “Uh huh,” she said, shaking her head slightly.

Sylvanas laughed and leaned her head back to regard Jaina through the window. “They’re having fun, let them be for a while.”

Jaina sighed, defeated. “All right,” she said, “but just for a little while.”

“Or...” Sylvanas said, standing and making her way back into the house, “maybe more than a little while...”

Jaina felt her cheeks heat up as Sylvanas swept her into her arms. “I’m trying to cook, you know.”

“Dinner can wait, darling,” Sylvanas said, kissing Jaina deeply.

“I suppose we have some time. The sauce needs to simmer for a bit.”

Sylvanas turned to the window and called out, “Keep yourselves busy, kids! Your mothers have some business to take care of.”

“Okay!” the boy and girl replied in unison and continued playing outside.

“That should do it,” Sylvanas whispered. “I suppose we could have sent them through a portal off to your mother, but she’s already spoiled them quite a bit this week.” She grinned, taking Jaina’s hand in hers and began leading her towards their bedroom. “Come along, Mrs. Windrunner,” she cooed.

Jaina followed her wife, chuckling as she went.

Several years had passed since the two had gotten engaged and their wedding had followed about a year after the proposal. It had been a small wedding with family and close friends, taking place at Proudmoore Keep. After the reception, the newlyweds set off on a boat for their honeymoon. They traveled Azeroth for a week, taking in the sights and thoroughly enjoying the time they spent together.

Once they had returned home, they set about looking for a permanent place to live and they had settled on Stormsong Valley. They hired gnome and goblin engineers to hammer out blueprints to their exact specifications and, in a matter of weeks, they had their dream home on the beach.

It was a modest house, with three bedrooms, but the location was incredible. The house stood far enough back to avoid ever getting swallowed up in the tide and there was plenty of space for their future children to play.

Roughly a year after settling in to their new home, Jaina and Sylvanas visited the Stormwind orphanage and came home with a little gnome girl named Pika. She was bright and energetic and Jaina had taken an instant liking to her. The girl reminded her very much of Kinndy and finding her felt like fate.

A few months after they had brought Pika home, Sylvanas and Jaina had finally agreed to their daughter’s wish for a sibling and they paid a visit to Orgrimmar’s orphanage. The family returned with a blood elf boy named Inzen who was a year younger than Pika. The two clicked instantly and the happy couple were elated to see their children getting along so well.

Now, Jaina’s fortieth birthday had come and gone and she could not have imagined that her life would ever be this perfect. She had her wife, her children, and more family and friends than she could shake a stick at.

She was happy. She had found herself, she had confronted her personal demons head-on, and had emerged victorious. So, too, had her wife. Sylvanas had shared concerns and a secret that had made their bond even stronger and more powerful than before. They had both grown separately and together and the two could not be happier.

Laying in bed after, Sylvanas held Jaina in her arms and they relaxed, listening to the waves lap at the shore and their children’s excited shrieks as they continued playing.

“Sometimes, it still amazes me that we found each other,” Jaina said then. Her voice was rough with emotion.

Sylvanas pulled her closer and sweetly kissed her lips. “Me too,” she said softly.

Jaina chuckled a bit. “We’re so lucky,” she said, “not everyone gets to have what we have.”

“Very true,” Sylvanas replied. “I’m thankful every day that I have you and our children.”

Jaina smiled, her whole face lighting up. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jaina’s smile turned into a smirk and she said, “I’d ask what happens now, but I think we both already know.”

Sylvanas grinned and the two kissed again, sighing contentedly, listening to the sounds of their children playing outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd, done.
> 
> I actually wrote the first part of the epilogue before I had finished chapters 4 and 5, and I think a bit of 3, because I woke up one morning and in my head I heard, "Marry me, Proudmoore," and I took that and ran with it. That whole sequence, including the traditional proposal, is probably one of my favorite things I've ever written. I was just grinning to myself the whole time writing it out. So much fun.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this and came along on my second journey with these amazing characters. I had some idea about a second story while I was writing How It Ends, but nothing super concrete until sometime after I'd finished writing it. At this point, I'm not sure when I'll be back with another story, but I certainly had an amazing time writing both of these stories. Thanks for reading.


End file.
